Amnesia
by Hibibi19
Summary: Sakura a vivió aproximadamente alrededor de 100 años tratando de desintegrar una organización que la llevo a ella y su amigo Sasori a confrontarse. Después de quedar malherida es golpeada por una pelota perdiendo su memoria. Naruto y Sasuke se sienten culpables y la acogen en su casa integrándola en sus vidas hasta volverse indispensable ¿Que pasara cuando ella recupere la memoria?
1. Prólogo

**Hola, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, subiré capitulo todos los jueves.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto y Naruto Shippuden creado por Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nota: Este fic tiene escenas lemon y de violencia**

* * *

Prologo

Sakura pov

Correr por mi vida, ahora realmente lo encuentro algo normal. Estaba en el quinto piso de un edificio en llamas. Hace algunas horas atrás estaba buscando información sobre la organización que me había metido en todo esto cuando aún no era más que una mocosa. Una vez terminado mi "recorrido educativo" por esas instalaciones decide prenderle fuego para evitar dejar rastros de mi paso por ese lugar, para mi desgracia las alarmas silenciosas de seguridad ya habían sido activadas.

Es extraño cuando estás a punto de morir comienzas a recordar los errores que te llevaron a ese final. Mi primer gran error fue no haber avisado a nadie a donde me dirigía, el segundo fue en no contar con mis compañeros los motivos por los cuales salí de improvisto de la base y el tercero aunque ocurrió de una extraña manera fue...

- _Siempre esperar lo inesperado-_ esas fueron palabras de mi maestra, ahora me doy cuanta la razón tenia.

De pronto apareció una marioneta en frente mio.

-Hola querida- un chico pelirrojo se acerco por el pasillo contrario a la marioneta dejándome acorralada contra los ventanales que se encontraban hacia mi espalda; pareciera como si los años no pasaran por él, ojos café ceniza, con una chamarra morada, pantalones azules y bufanda blanca, tal como en mis recuerdos- sigues tan joven como siempre, no pareces la vieja de cient...

-Basta Sasori!, no es necesario tantas formalidades- estaba totalmente furiosa, era la persona que menos me esperaba encontrar en esta situación.

-Pero Sakura, pareces molesta, cuando tu y yo pasábamos buenos momentos, dime, ¿por qué escapaste?

-Enserio, ellos me convirtieron en un monstruo y esperaban seguir sus experimentos con más personas, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, por eso yo los detendré.

-Pero obtendríamos un gran beneficio de todo esto, por que simplemente no sigues el juego, vamos, ven conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos- vi como me tendía su mano con una mirada suplicante y recordé los viejos tiempos.

 _Flach back_

 _Estaba en un enorme salón metálico, acaba de entrar por una de las puertas, tenía alrededor de 15 años, acaba de llegar de una de las revisiones periódicas que se nos hacia a cada uno de nosotros. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a gente conocida, pasado un minuto me fije en una abuela que estaba pelando una manzana._

 _-Chiyo oba sama- corrí hacia ella._

 _-Sakura veo que te han tratado bien- la señora me miro con una cara sonriente y me acerco un pedazo de su mazana._

 _-oba san no deberías consentir tanto a mocosas- Sasori se acerco donde nosotras._

 _-No soy una mocosa, pronto cumpliré 15 dentro de unos días- afirme con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

 _-Entonces, ¿por qué no han crecido?- Sasori toco mi pecho derecho con una de sus manos._

 _-SASORI- chiyo oba sama se acerco a él con su puño en alto y le pego un zape- que te crees que le haces a Sakura, no ves que manchas su imagen._

 _Sasori levanto su cabeza y le saco la lengua a su abuela, haciendo que se le marcara una vena en su frente._

 _-Sasori eres un pervertido- me cruce de brazos mostrándome como la joven ultrajada que era._

 _-Que tiene de malo, deberías agradecerme de que como hombre te toque, total, nunca nadie se casaría contigo, con la cara de niña estreñida sin pechos y un trasero de hipopótamo, créeme nadie nunca te quera- fue la gota que rebalso el vaso- verdad oba san._

 _Con una sonrisa torcida, hice tronar mis dedos haciendo sudar en frió a Sasori al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado. La siguiente media hora me la pase persiguiéndolo por toda la sala, haciendo que mis espectadores se les resbalara una gota de sudor, pero contaba con las porras de chiyo oba sama. Al final lo atrape dejándolo tres día inconsciente._

 _Para el tercer día fui a visitarlo en su habitación, me sentía un tanto culpable, a pesar de que sabía que el poseía más fuerza que yo como todo caballero nunca le levantaba una mano a las mujeres. Me gane en el marco de la puerta durante un buen rato._

 _-Sakura, se que estás hay, vamos entra- Sasori me invito a pasar a su habitación._

 _Cuando entre lo vi con una vendas en todo su cuerpo me sonrió, con una de sus manos me invito a acercarme a su cama para sentarme al lado suyo._

 _-Sasori yo siento...- estaba tratando de disculparme por dejarlo así, no por haberlo golpeado, de eso no me arrepentía._

 _-Sakura, feliz cumpleaños- me extendió una cinta color rojo que tenia bordado mi nombre en una de sus esquinas- no te preocupas, mi madre siempre me decía que si los hombres eramos golpeados era para sentir lo duro de la vida._

 _Mire la cinta y me en tercio su gesto, era imposible encontrar algo que no fuera del color de nuestro uniforme dentro de los laboratorios, de aseguro le había costado su buen tiempo encontrarlo. Me la coloque como cintillo en el pelo._

 _-Que sabia era tu madre- me reí ante su extraño comentario._

 _-Amigos- me extendió su mano y yo le acerque la mía._

 _Cuando le tome su meno me empujo hacia él dándome un abrazo, me sonroje, pero lo oculte mi cara en su cuello correspondiendo su gesto de paz. Para mi desgracia y por bajar mi guardia el muy idiota coloco su mano en mi trasero dejándome roja como un tomate._

 _-Un poco más y serán como las de un elefante, deberías cuidar tu peso._

 _Lo aparte dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Me acerque a Sasori, estire mi brazo y con toda mi fuerza golpee su mano apartándola.

-Jamás trabajaría para gente tan despreciable como ustedes- lo mire con desprecio.

-Lo siento Sakura, entonces... tendré que llevarte por la fuerza.

Fueron cosas de segundos. La marioneta que se encontraba en mis espaldas se acerco con una especie de puñal en un bazo, voltee hacia ella, agache mi cabeza esquivado el ataque y le haceste un golpe en su tronco rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

-Hay más de donde vino esa- aseguro Sasori ocultándose detrás de una.

Si antes mis posibilidades eran nulas, mi panorama no mejoraba.

Recapitulando, estoy en un quinto piso de un edificio en pleno centro de la ciudad, más específicamente en un pasillo que posee dos salidas, izquierda y derecha. Estas se encuentran bloqueadas por miles de marionetas que son controladas de manera mental por Sasori, el cual me quiere llevar ante su jefe para experimentar conmigo y encontrar finalmente la fórmula de la eterna juventud. Pensaba que tenia mejor suerte que mi maestra, estoy segura que la mala suerte se pega cuando pasas mucho tiempo con gente como ella. Pero, aún tenia menos del uno por ciento para salir de esta.

En cada muslo de mis piernas tenia un arma que dispara balas especiales que creaban ondas electromagnéticas, perfectas para averiar artefactos de uso tecnológicos por cinco segundos. Mire la pared que tenia de frente, luego cruce mis brazos y dispare rogando para que el tiempo fuera suficiente. Me volví y vi como las primeras filas de marionetas caían al suelo. Corrí los más rápido que pude y salte por unos ventanales, desde quinto piso, una locura total. Justo cuando lo iba a cruzar una marioneta salio por mi blanco izquierdo y disparo una llamarada de fuego dejando herido todo mi antebrazo. Finalmente atravesé en vidrio, tapándome mis ojos con mi brazos, pero no sentí dolor en mi brazo quemado, de aseguro tenia una quemadura de tercer grado. Cuando esta alrededor del tercer piso en caída libre otra marioneta disparo directo a mi talón.

-SAKURAAAA...- fue lo ultimo que escuche de Sasori.

Pensaba que iba a morir, pero en vez de sentir el piso bajo mis pies encontré algo que había pasado por alto, agua, una piscina, ese lado del edificio conducía a una piscina. Nade lo más rápido que pude hacia la orilla, de aseguro mi pie estaba sangrando y mi brazo izquierdo dolía. Me acerque a la orilla y una vez afuera y de pie mire hacia arriba y me encontré nuevamente con sus ojos, este era un ultimátum, la siguiente vez que nos encontremos seria la ultima, una de los dos moriría a las manos del otro.

-Adiós Sasori, mi gran amigo- unas lagrimas resbalaron por mi rostro triste y angustiado.

Vi como Sasori murmuraba unas palabras. Sin mirar hacia atrás camine lo más rápido que pude evitando a la policía y bomberos que acababan de llegar al lugar, ocultándome en las sombras que la noche me ofrecía. Camine por cuadras y cuadras con lagrimas en mis ojos. Mi cuerpo me pedía no más, pero si me rendía ellos me encontrarían y por ende a mis compañeros. Recordaba las palabras de Sasori en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

- _Se libre, busca tu camino._

Cuando me di cuenta me fije que ya era de día, por el sentido del sol de aseguro era pasado el medio día. Cuando entre en el edificio faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera. Me pare a observar mis heridas, con el calor una herida de bala y una quemadura en tercer grado es ilógico pensar en como aún no he colapsado y finalmente recordé mi tercer gran error, no esperar lo inesperado. Realmente estar tanto tiempo junto a mi maestra me contagio su mala suerte. Una pelota vino por detrás de mi y me golpeo la nuca, posterior sentí como un palo golpeaba mi cabeza, caí semi-inconsciente al suelo.

-Olle, estas bien, hey responde- vi unos ojos color azabache antes de caer de finalmente caer inconsciente.

-Llamen a una ambulancia- otra voz que no reconocí se escucho.

-Naruto, Sasuke son unos idiotas por no darse cuenta que pasaba alguien- caí totalmente rendida ante Morfeo

Ilógico, he vivido casi cien años, no envejezco y soy inmune a todos los venenos, virus bacterias y bichos que existen. No soy inmune a ataques físicos, pero soy genial en autodefensa. Mis años me hicieron interesarme en medicina (con un poco de ayuda de mi maestra), pero lo que finalmente me hizo caer, a mi la gran Sakura Haruno, fue una simple pelota de béisbol.

Mientras dormía vi como un pequeño río acumulaba sus aguas por debajo de una rendija que daba a una habitación cerrada con llave, mire a mi alrededor buscando la manera de pasar por esa puerta, algo dentro de mi me lo pedía, pero no sabía donde estaba la llave golpee la puerta pero nadie me habrio. Ante mi desesperación no me di cuenta me senté dejando mis lagrimas caer acumulándose con el agua que pasaba por la puerta. Poco a poco la sensaciones fueron desapareciendo, fue como si todo fuese un sueño, ya no sentía el peso que cargaba encima, las responsabilidades que tenía se desvanecieron por arte de magia. Empece a notar que el flujo de agua se cortaba al igual que mis lagrimas. Cuando ya no paso más agua me sentía feliz, pero vacía, poco a poco ese lugar iba desapareciendo, cambiando por un techo de color blanco. Empece a parpadear viendo a un chico rubio de ojos azules que me miraba con una sonrisa y a un pelinegro que estaba analizándome con su mirada.

-Y bien, como te encuentras...- dijo el pelirrubio preocupado.

Me senté en la cama y vi como alguien golpeaba el la cabeza al chico.

-Naruto no seas tan escandaloso o se darán cuenta que nos colamos en el hospital- hablo una pelirroja.

-Si dobe cállate- el pelinegro miro al otro chico que no le dijo nada- y bien, ¿como te llamas?- dirigió su mirada hacía mi.

Estaba totalmente cohibida, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, era como si estuviera totalmente expuesta ante él, como si hasta mi alma fuera leída en segundos ante su intensa mirada.

-Y bien, como te llamas- ahora no era una petición, era una exigencia.

-Yo no...- la duda inundo mi mente, lleve mi mano buena hasta mi frente, como si esa acción fuera a llevarme a encontrar la respuesta- yo no tengo ni la menor idea.

Los dos chicos me miraron con la boca abierta y ojos en blanco, estaban impactados ante mi respuesta.

-Naruto, Sasuke, esta vez si que la cagaron en grande- termino de afirmar la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste esta pequeña introducción**

 **¿Como habrá llegado esa pelota a golpear la cabeza de Sakura?**

 **¿Que harán Sasuke y Naruto ahora?**

 **Sigan leyendo para aclarar dudas**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones**


	2. Capítulo 1: La pelota la chica y el bate

**Un nuevo Capitulo mucho antes de o previsto.**

 **Disculpad de ante mano los problemas de redacción, pero lo escribí super rápido y no lo revise.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La pelota, el bate y la Chica

Narrador

Era un día de Sábado soleado, no era cualquier día, ese día era especial, los jóvenes y adultos se juntaban a ver como chicos entre 13 a 18 años peleaban una batalla a muerte para defender su orgullo en un campo de beisbol de ese sector de la ciudad. Era una tradición que había seguido de generación en generación que una vez al año se apostara algo importante en ese juego.

El primer equipo denominado históricamente el "team 7" estaba conformado por 11 miembros, su entrenador Hatake Kakashi, conocido como un profesor de matemáticas, uno de los mayores pervertidos y sinvergüenzas de la ciudad estaba analizando cuidadosamente a su equipo que se encontraban en un circulo vistiendo el típico uniforme de beisbolista, blanco con rayas negras que tenía el nombre del equipo en su pecho grabado. Hyuga Neji, Ama Tenten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Akimishi Chouji, Hyuga Hinata, Shino Aburame, Inuzuka Kiba y el capitán del equipo Uzumaki Naruto estaban presentes.

-No creo que haga falta decirlo, espero que cuando salgan a la cancha den lo mejor de ustedes para lograr la victoria, Shikamaru, Chouji y Ino ustedes se encagaran de los jardines- los tres chicos asintieron cuando su nombre fue mencionado- Primera base sera Neji, segunda base sera Tenten y tercera base sera Lee- los mencionados también asintieron pero mostraban una sonrisa torcida a modo de satisfacción por participar en el juego se la debían por el año anterior- Kiba tu seras mi parador en corto, mientras Shino el catcher, Hinata quiero que estés atenta desde los bancos tu seras el sustituto, sabes que estos no juegan limpio

- _mira quien lo dice-_ pensó Hinata mirando incrédula a su sensei ante el comentario.

-...y Naruto cuento contigo para que los saques con tus mejores tiros- termino de declarar Kakachi.

-Cuente conmigo dattebayo- el pelirrubio sonrió por la confianza que tenían en él, mostrando su puño a su sensei, miro a sus compañeros que hicieron los mismo- Muy bien equipo, a comparación del año pasado los haremos comer polvo, para que así aquellos que jugaran por ultima vez se vallan sin arrepentimientos- esta vez miro a Neji, Tenten y Lee que iba a ser su ultimo año de participación- ¿por qué nosotros somos el...

-EQUIPO SIETE- gritaron todos

-QUE EQUIPO- grito nuevamente naruto.

-SIETE- Naruto con su puño en alto salio junto a sus compañeros al campo para ser aplaudido por todos los seguidores del equipo.

*Mientras tanto el los bacos del equipo contrario...

Por otro lado se encontraban los "Taca", a comparación del team 7 este equipo había pasado año tras años por una sucesión de cambios de nombres. Su uniforme era negro con rayas blancas, al igual que el anterior tenia su nombre grabado en el pecho. Su entrenador era Momoshi Zabuza, habían sido los últimos ganadores de los juegos. Conformado por Yuki Haku, Uzumaki Karin, Kaga Yugo, Hozuki Suigetsu, Tsuchi Kin, Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku, Kaga Kimimaro y su capitán Uchiha Sasuke.

-Equipo, espero que al igual que el año pasado hagan pedazos al estúpido de Kakashi- dijo Zabuza mirando a la banca contraria, específicamente a Kakashi que cerrando su ojito levanto su mano saludándolo en son de paz- muy bien, Kin, Dosu y Zaku, irán como jardineros- los nombrados asintieron- Suigetsu, primera base, yugo segunda base, Karin tercera base.

-Que bueno podre jugar- dijo Karin emocionada.

-Hey Zanahoria, por si no te das cuenta estamos justos en los números- hablo Suigetsu.

-No se coloquen a pelear, menos ahora que esta por comenzar el partido o juro que los encerrare en un gabinete y tirare la llave lo más lejos posible con un zorrillo dentro- amenazo Sasuke no queriendo escuchar como siempre sus peleas.

Los amenazados se les coloco la frente azul, ellos sabian perfectamente que su amigo era capaz de eso y más con tal de sentirse en paz y tranquilidad.

-Gracias, Sasuke- hablo nuevamente Zabusa- Kimimaro seras el parador en corto, mientras Haku sera el catcher y Sakuke el pitcher, denlo todo en la cancha equipo.

-SIIIII- gritaron todos y salieron al campo junto con sus rivales.

*Mientras en las galerias...

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros espectadores de este juego, seré su comentarista Maito Gai, como todos los años estamos ante el enfrentamiento del team 7 versus los tacas- anuncio la comentarista por el alto parlante- Hoy tenemos de invitados a dos grandes figuras, por un lado esta el gran Jiraya sama escritor de los icha icha.

-Gracias Gai, por lo visto este año hay pocos participantes, pero el entusiasmo y optimismo no les falta.

-Ese es el poder de la Juventud que brota por sus venas- grito Gai- y nuestro segundo invitado es Hozuki Mangetsu dueño de ferreterías Konoha que es uno de nuestro auspiciadores del día de hoy.

-La verdad espero que el mejor equipo gane hoy, y que el puberto de mi hermano quite un poco de estrés que en las noches no me ja dormir con sus quejidos- a Gai y a los espectadores se le resbalo una gota de sudor por el comentario.

-Quizás que cosas hacer por la noche pervertido- dijo Karin alejándose de Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu si necesitabas compañía de nenas tenias me haberlo dicho antes- dijo Kimimaro colocando una mano en su hombro y meneando su cabeza en seña de reprobación.

-OLLE, TU HERMANO DE MIERDA NO DIFAMES MI IMAGEN- grito suigetsu apuntando a su hermano que miraba hacia otro lado sacando la lengua.

-Suigetsu, déjalo si ya todos saben que eres un reprimido- Sakuke lo miro con cara de lastima y se alejo.

-Que, ahora también Sasuke se metió en su juego- Suigetsu se agacho y con su dedo empezó a dibujar círculos en la tierra con un ambiente de decepción.

Mangetsu miro a Kakashi este le mostró su pulgar a modo de aprobación

 _-eran 9, quedan 8-_ pensó Kakashi.

 _-estúpido Kakashi se que tu fuiste el que hizo que uno de mis subordinados cayera, juro que me la cobrare-_ pensó Zabuza.

- _Y así nos dijo que jugaramos limpio-_ pensó Hinata.

-Ino- Karin se acerco a la mencionada- me puedes explicar el motivo por el cual dejamos que dos enemigos a muertes, que venderían hasta sus propias madres por humillar al contrario sean nuestros entrenadores.

-Simple, nadie soporta a Naruto y Sasuke, además esto hace años se volvió algo personal para ellos y para Zabusa san y Kakashi san es una manera de competir y demostrar que son mejores ante el otro.

-Y dime ¿por que simplemente no renunciamos a esto?.

-Tu estas para pasar más tiempo con Sasuke y yo por los premios que conlleva ser el ganador- los ojos de Ino mostraban el signo de peso.

Karin la miro con cara de lastima.

*Mientras en el centro del diamante apareció un viejo vestido como umpire aprecio.

-CAPITANES ACÉRQUENSE- grito Sarutobi Hirusen, los mencionados se miraron de frente- Quiero que sea un juego limpio...

-Es un poco tarde para eso- susurraron Naruto y Sasuke.

-Decían algo.

-No nada- negaron nerviosos ambos chicos.

-Como decía, juego limpio y para quedar claro sobre la apuesta de este año, el perdedor deberá pagar los gastos del equipo contrario en un viaje a las aguas termales durante tres días y dos noches con barra y comedor libre, jugaran con una pelota de hule para evitar lesiones, sin nada más que decir espero que gane el mejor.

Naruto y Sasuke se tomaron de las manos apretándoselas lo más fuerte que pudieron, mirándose de manera desafiante.

-QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO- grito Gai.

El publico aplaudía y estaba totalmente expectante del resultado. Las porras eran dirigidas por Matsuri para el equipo Taca y para el team 7 eran dirigidas por Shion. Mientras en las gradas viejos amigos compartían sus experiencias.

-No puedo creer que cuando jóvenes estuvimos en su lugar- afirmo Minato sonriendo a su esposa que estaba sentado al lado de él.

-Si no me equivoco los hicimos paliza y ganamos esclavos por 43 días al equipo contrario, ¿no es así Mikoto?- Kushina miró a Mikoto que estaba sentada junto a ella, mientras que al lado de ella estaba su esposo Fugaku.

-Como no acordarme, hice que Fugaku me acompañara a la sección de ropa interior solo para ver como las mujeres se le acercaban y el se avergonzaba- Mikoto se rió haciendo que su esposo la fulminara con la mirada.

-Que tiempo aquellos no- esta vez hablo Yoshino Nara que estaba sentada detrás de ellos junto a su esposo- obligamos a los chicos a hacer cosas que los dejaran en vergüenza.

En el pasado el equipo taca (en ese entonces llamado "princess") había sido conformado por Yoshino, Kushina y Mikoto mientras que el team 7 por sus respectivos esposos, en esos tiempos prácticamente era una guerra de mujeres contra hombre para mostrar su superioridad sobre el contrario.

-Pero si mal no me acuerdo ustedes siempre jugaban sucio- aclaro Fugaku.

-Si claro el beisbol es un deporte muy sucio datebane- intervino Kushina.

-Kushina el se referia a...- hablo Minato tratando de aclarar el tema.

-Minato cállate que ahora empezó la cuarta entrada- Yoshino cambio el tema dejando a los tres hombres mirándose.

-Por eso digo que las mujeres son realmente complicadas- Shikaku suspiro.

*Mientras tanto en los banquillos del equipo Taca...

Tres jóvenes de doce años se aproximaban al la maquina dispensadora de agua.

-Konohamaru chan, crees que esto este bien- hablo Moegi.

-Que no escuchaste a Kakashi sensei, tenemos que hacer lo que sea para ayudar al equipo- Konohamaru extendió su mano a Udon- Bien Udon el frasco.

-Konohamaru y que hace exactamente eso- Udon pregunto interesado mientras Konohamaru vaciaba el frasco en la maquina.

-Creo que durante menos sepamos mejor, bien vamonos- los tres chicos se alejaron de la escena del crimen.

Kakashi observaba como los niños salían de los banquillos rivales victoriosos de su misión.

 _-Plan B destrucción del equipo taca completado._

-Hinata one sama ¿quien crees que gane el partido?- hablo Hanabi que apareció de repente al lado de Hinata.

-Hanabi no deberías estar aquí- reprimió Hinata a su hermana.

-Aquí se ve mejor que en las galerías, y ¿quien crees que gane?

-Ambos equipos están demasiados igualados, pero nosotros tenemos un refuerzo y ellos no, conociendo a Kakashi sensei y Sabuza sensei pronto veremos las trampas planeadas y empezaran las bajas- Hinata suspiro en señal de resignación- me retracto, ya comenzó- Hinata miró a Suigetsu como corría descoordinado debido a su mal estado de animo.

-Estamos en la primera parte de la quinta entrada, antes del receso de 10 minutos hasta la novena entrada y nos encontramos con los marcadores igualados- Gai anuncio por el micrófono.

-Por mi ardua experiencia en el este juego lo más seguro es que lo mejor se venga en la segunda parte, pero seria bueno para el team 7 anotar antes del receso o comenzaran con una desventaja- comento Jiraya.

-Seria bueno que comenzaran a anotar, hace mucho calor y me quiero ir luego- comento Mangetsu mientras se abanicaba.

-SI NO QUIERES ESTAR AQUÍ ENTONCES PARA QUE VINISTE- grito Suigetsu enojado al ver a su hermano.

-Pez enlatado la pelota- Karin vio como la pelota iba directo a Suigetsu y se le pasaba por entremedio de las piernas.

Un minuto antes, Naruto era con el turno al bate como cuarto, Sasuke lo estaba analizando con un contador de 3 bolas y 2 strikes, estaban a un aut antes del esperado receso con un jugador en primera (Kiba) y otro en tercera (Shikamaru). Si quería anotar tenía que hacer como fuese mandar la bola a primera base y hacer que Shikamaru que estaba en tercera anotara, con suerte conseguirían dos anotaciones. Naruto no esperaba un home run solo que la pelota llegara a primera. Sasuke lanzo con todas sus fuerzas lo más cercano a Naruto, pero este ultimo logro su cometido, y mientras estaba Suigetsu siendo molestado por su hermano la pelota se le paso sin que el fuera capaz de reaccionar. Mientras intentaban recuperar la pelota Shikamaru llego a home, Naruto se quedo en segunda, pero alcanzaron a ponchar a Kiba antes de anotar.

-Final de la primera parte del partido- anuncio Sarutobi parándose de su asiento- definitivamente ya no estoy para esto- se sobo la espalda tratando de apaciguar su dolor.

-SU-I-GET-SU, que fue todo ese SHOW- exasperado Sasuke se acerco a Suigetsu con una mirada de lunático.

-Lo siento Sasukito cariño, pero no soporto las burlas de mi hermano, es algo superior a mi- Suigetsu le suplico de rodillas, como si estuviera rezando en una capilla, sus compañeros lo miraban con lastima por lo que le venia encima.

-Suigetsu párate- este obedeció las ordenes de Sasuke- date vuelta y agáchate un poco- Sasuke le pego un puntapié justo en la mitad de su trasero- y que no se vuelva a repetir.

-No he sido violado por el pie de Sasuke- Suigetsu se froto su trasero.

-Bien merecido te lo tenías por seguir las idioteces de tu hermano, por tu culpa vamos perdiendo- aclaro Dosu.

-Bien chicos- Zabuza aplaudió consiguiendo la atención de todos- hidratense bien que el segundo tiempo sera nuestro, y Suigetsu después del partido tu y yo hablaremos seriamente sobre este incidente- Suigetsu trago en seco.

-Esta agua sabe raro- Zabuza miró a Kin, le quito su vaso de la mano olio su contenido.

-Alto no tomen esta agua tiene purgante- todos escupieron inmediatamente el agua, mientras Zabusa miraba al banquillo contrario- Kakashiii... maldito hijo d...

-Que haremos ahora no tenemos reemplazos y Kimimaro, Kin, Dosu y Zaku ya habían tomado- pregunto preocupada Karin.

-No se preocupen, ya estaba previsto esto- Zabuza sonrío maliciosamente- créanme ellos tampoco están libres.

-Sensei, ¿por qué está tan seguro?- pregunto un curioso Yugo.

-Antes agregue a su tiza polvos pica pica, ellos no usan guantes como nosotros toman el bate a mano descubierta, pero si ahora deciden colocarse guantes solo empeoraran la situación, de hecho, ya debe por empezar tener efecto- intervino Haku que por primera vez hablaba desde el comienzo del parido.

Kin, Dosu Kimimaro y Zaku empezaron a sentir el efecto del purgante y fueron directo al baño. Mientras tanto en la banca contraria.

-Al parecer Zabuza ya vio el pequeño regalo que le deje en el agua de su equipo- anuncio Kakashi- sean cuidadoso ellos no juegan limpio y Naruto bien pensado el mandar la pelota a primera base.

-Sensei no cree que es el menos calificado para decir que ellos no juegan limpio- dijo Chouji, Kakashi solo río.

-Kakashi sensei, creo que ya se porque Zabuza sensei esta tan tranquilo- hablo Ino, Kakashi la miró preocupado- Creo que a la tiza le agregaron polvo pica pica, a comparación de ellos nosotros tomamos los bates con las manos no con guantes por eso todos usamos tiza- Ino mostró sus manos hinchadas y rojas.

Todos se miraron sus manos y efectivamente las tenían hinchadas y rojas, la picazón recién comenzaba, todos estaban así excepto Naruto (que usaba su propia tiza) y Hinata (que no había jugado aún).

-Coloquen sus manos en hielo para que el malestar cese, ya veremos que hacer una vez que defendamos- ordeno Kakashi- _así con que esas tenemos_.

-Kakashi sensei- Kakashi miró a Shino- creo que cuando intente defender el home en la tercera entrada me torcí el pie.

-Esta bien Shino, no te preocupes, defendiste bien- coloco sus manos en los hombros de Shino- Hinata iras al jardín izquierdo remplazando a Shikamaru, Shikamaru seras el catcher.

-Mendokusai- suspiro Shikamaru.

*Mientras en las gradas...

-Cariño, recuerdame no dejar a Mirai jamás participar en esta locura- señalo Kurenai, mientras miraba incrédula como había unos chicos pálidos como el papel de tanto ir al baño y los del equipo contrario apenas agarraban la pelota por el ardor que tenían en la mano.

-No te preocupes, si no se lo prohíbes tú se lo prohíbo yo- le contesto asuma- no se como mi padre se divierte tanto siendo el umpire, viendo como se destruyen entre ellos y él hace como que no ve nada- Mirai que estaba sentada en las piernas de su padre tomo su barba y comenzó a jalar.

-Estamos al final de la novena entrada, si el equipo taca no anota de una vez habrán perdido, esta sera su ultima oportunidad- Gai dijo- solo están a un aut de perder y es turno del cuarto al bate del equipo taca, Sasuke Uchiha, hasta el momento lleva una bola y dos strikes.

-VAMOS SASUKE- gritaban sus seguidoras y los animadores.

-Naruto que haremos, a penas podemos defender con el ardor en las manos- Ino se acerco a Naruto.

-Basta Ino no coloques más presión sobre sus hombros- la cayo Kiba.

-No se preocupen, lo sacare, confíen en mi dattebayo- todos suspiraron resignados.

-Tu puedes Naruto Kun- Hablo Hinata preocupada levantandole el animo.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro que lo sacaras?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Sasuke cuando está bajo presión usa el bate de la suerte, sobre el rocíe un poco de aceite, con los guantes se le resbalara mandándolo a volar lejos, es decir un strike fácil- aclaro Naruto.

-Mira, quien hubiera imaginado que fueras igual de tramposo que Kakashi sensei- Kiba paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Naruto dándole coscorrones con su brazo libre.

-¿y por qué no usarlo siempre?- pregunto Tenten.

-Cree que le quita la suerte si lo usa siempre, que pena que ahora sea el que le traiga su peor suerte- Naruto río con una sonrisa macabra.

-Así se hace Naruto- le felicito Lee.

- _Naruto me decepcionas-_ pensó Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos

*Todos fueron a sus respectivas posiciones listos para el ultimo para el supuesto final.

-Sarutobi sama- hablo Sasuke- la pelota esta demasiado desgasta, seria bueno cambiarla.

-Tienes razón, pero no traje más

-No se preocupe- Sasuke fue al banquillo y trajo otra pelota y se la tiro a Naruto.

A Naruto le pareció rara la contextura de la pelota, pero le resto importancia. El problema vino después. Naruto tiro la pelota, pero lo que él no sabia es que es era una genuina pelota de beisbol porque nunca había visto una, no era de hule como con las que siempre jugaba, eso hizo sacarlo de balance y haciendo que fuese fácil para Sasuke batearle. Una vez bateada Sasuke se soprendio de como su bate bolo junto la pelota debido al aceite que el no fue capaz de notar por los guantes. Sasuke corrió victorioso por el diamante, al fin logro empatar restandole importancia a lo del bate.

-Ese bate de verdad que trae buena suerte- dijo un incrédulo Neji.

-Y se va, y se va, y se va, y golpeo a alguien- dijo Gai, creando un silencio en el estadio- la pelota y el bate golpearon a alguien.

-Maldición, cambie la pelota de hule por una dura- Sasuke corrió a la barda seguido de Naruto, Ino y Kiba.

Sasuke salto la barda y se acerco a la acera viendo a una joven pelirrosa acostada boca abajo, junto a ella estaban el bate y la pelota que habían causado la tragedia.

 **Sasuke pov**

La di vuelta y vi como trataba de no caer inconsciente la chica. La mire detenidamente y me di cuenta de un camino de sangre, que su brazo izquierdo estaba quemado y de las múltiples heridas que tenía. Estaba totalmente bloqueado. La golpee suavemente en una mejilla.

-Olle, estas bien, hey responde- no contestaba, de aseguro la había matado.

-Llamen a una ambulancia- Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo reaccionar.

-Naruto, Sasuke son unos idiotas por no darse cuenta que pasaba alguien- Ino llegó y nos miro tratando de matarnos con la mirada, en ese momento la chica cayo inconsciente.

-Hey, oye no te duermas- la seguí golpeando aún más fuerte en la mejilla.

-Basta, no conseguirás nada así, Kiba ve a pedir ayuda- Kiba corrió en dirección a la cancha, mientras Ino se acercaba.

-No se quien sea, pero esto no lo causaste tu, ella estaba mal desde antes, solo mírala- Ino le hizo un torniquete con un poco de tela en la pierna- Su brazo esta horrible y tiene mucha fiebre.

-¿Crees que se salve?- estaba totalmente desesperado me sentía muy culpable, de pronto mi rostro se ladeo por la cachetada que recibí.

-Calmate, este no eres tú.

-Si Sasuke, lo mejor es esperar a los adultos y llevarla al hospital, cuando este fuera de peligro veremos quien es el culpable- sentencio Naruto con una de esas miradas que mostraban la seriedad de la situación.

Me sentí genial, Ino trabajaba para la cruz roja en sus tiempos libres, sabía todo de primeros Auxilios. Hace tiempo había estado enamorada de mi, pero solo fue algo de niños, ahora era una avariciosa que solo jugaba con los hombres, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella pero era una gran amiga cuando se necesitaba. Con Naruto siempre hemos sido mejores amigos y que estuviese me ayudaba a serenarme. Mientras le hacíamos primeros auxilios los adultos comenzaron a llegar para ayudarnos a llevarla al hospital.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Extraño primer capitulo**

 **Extraño partido lleno de tramposos ¬¬**

 **¿Que pasara con esta extraña historia?**

 **¿Quien habrá ganado el partido?**

 **¿Que pasara con Sakura?**

 **Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es la pelirrosa?

***Después** **un loco mes realmente ajetreado de estudio y malos momentos; afín tengo algo de tiempo.**

 ***Guest** **: Por tu pregunta, los personajes todos están sobre los 16 años, más adelante daré detalles más específicos.**

 ***Volviendo** **a leer él anterior cap me di cuenta escribí Yugo en vez de Jugo, ese fue error del corrector (creo ¬¬), pásenlo por alto cada vez que lo lean. XD**

 **Por otro que** **disfruten el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es la pelirosa?

Narrador

"El dulce y tranquilo distrito de Konoha" (por lo general), en el que viven personas no muy tranquilas, sino más bien un poco locas. Es parte de un archipiélago de islas artificiales y reales unidas que conforman un gran país. Es el año 2038 del actual calendario. Y los protagonistas de esta historia se encuentran en el hospital un poco intranquilos...

Naruto pov

Sasuke a pesar de ser amigo de él durante tanto tiempo creo que esta es la primera vez que lo le he visto tan preocupado hacia alguien o algo. Todavía no discutíamos quien era el culpable de todo este incidente, si fue Sasuke por cambiar la bola de hule por una verdadera o fui yo por echarle aceite al bate favorito de Sasuke cuando sabia que iba a usar guantes. Fue un descuido realmente grande el que ocurrió este día. Al final se decidió cancelar el partido y posponerlo para otro día. No me sentía tan mal desde que deje plantada a Hinata fingiendo no saber a que se refería cuando se me declaro a los 13 años, aún me acuerdo su cara después de una semana de no verme y yo fingir que nada pasaba. Mis pensamiento se esfumaron cuando vi una cara conocida avanzar rápidamente por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

-Chizune one san- me dirigí a una mujer vestida de enfermera con tez blanca, ojos y pelo oscuro- sabes la condición de la chica que hospitalizaron en la tarde.

-Los siento Naruto, pero sabes que no puedo dar información confidencial sobre los pacientes, solo familiares- me contesto lo más amablemente posible.

-Pero Shizune, sabes que somos de confianza, nos conoces desde niños por culpa de Ino y Karin, por favor se buena- Sasuke coloco su cara de gatito triste y Shizune al parecer se convenció, acto seguido me golpee la frente con la mano, aún no podía creer que siguiera haciendo eso mi amigo, cada vez que quería algo de una mujer Sasuke colocaba esa cara que siempre le funcionaba.

-Al parecer las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden, no Sasuke- Dan Kato, tío de Shizune y médico responsable del área de urgencia en el hospital apareció detrás de Sasuke asustándonos a todos, llevaba puesta su bata de doctor- Shizune nunca bajes la guardia con estos, cuantas veces necesito repetirlo- regaño a su sobrina.

-Lo siento Kato sensei- Shizune hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino avergonzada de si misma.

-Y ustedes dos no deberían estar molestando a mi personal- Dan nos miro serio.

-Como esta la chica que nuestros padres trajeron en la tarde- típico, Sasuke ordenando que le den información.

-Veo que no conoces los modales- Dan alzo su ceja- eso solo le concierne a la familia de la chica.

-Y de eso vengo a hablar precisamente yo- el papá de Sasuke llego junto con el mio- la chica tenía una quemadura y herida de bala, por lo tanto es responsabilidad de la policía indagar en los responsables de su condición, por eso busque en toda la base de datos de la policía local y no encontré nada acerca de la familia de la chica o algo que nos dieran indicios de quien es exactamente.

El padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, para ayudar a su hijo junto con el mio decidieron buscar información sobre la chica desconocida ocupando sus contactos. La familia de Sasuke durante generaciones se había hecho cargo de la jefatura de policía, la parte física del trabajo contra el crimen, de hecho cuando tu ibas a la estación era una pésima idea buscar a una persona por su apellido Uchiha ya que prácticamente todos se apellidaban así. El próximo sucesor de dicho cargo debería ser el mismo Sasuke, pero en realidad somos considerados la oveja negra de nuestra familia (lo digo por los dos). Por otro lado estaba mi padre, Minato Namikase, era el encargado de la parte administrativa dentro de la estación de policía, él juez supremo, él se apellidaba Namikase, pero por discusiones con mi madre me apellidaron Uzumaki igual que ella (mi madre nunca acepto casarse con mi padre porque no creía en el matrimonio, es una especie hippie, aún así ellos vivían juntos y disfrutaban de su amor, una historia para otro día), pero a comparación de Sasuke yo desde pequeño siempre supe que al crecer quería ocupar el lugar mi papá dentro de la ciudad. Aunque, me sigue quedando el pequeño detallito que soy considerado un revoltoso insufrible. Nuestros padres en conjunto eran los que aplicaban la ley y justicia en Konoha.

-Ordene a Shisui seguir buscando información sobre la chica- termino de aclarar Fugaku.

-Dan sabes ¿como va la evolución de la chica?- mi padre pregunto.

-En la herida del pie necesito cinco puntos, la quemadura esta siendo tratada junto con los corte en la parte frontal del cuerpo, se le suministraron bolsas de sangre, necesitaremos donadores que la repongan a la unidad de banco de sangre, en estos momento aplicaremos suero con la intravenosa, de aseguro despertara con un severo dolor de cabeza- Dan nos miró con una mirada acusadora, yo me limite a sonreír nervioso, la situación me tenía al limite.

-A ellos les das la información a la primera siendo que ni siquiera están involucrados, es enserio- Plan S.O.S. Sasuke pronto explotaría por cualpa de Dan.

-Basta Sasuke, sabes que a Dan le gusta hacer enojar a las personas de carácter frió como tu- le susurre lo más despacio que pude tratando de calmarlo- recuerda lo que le hizo hacer a un ebrio Neji en la fiesta de navidad cuando teníamos 14, el pobre aún tiene pesadillas con nuestras risas según me cuenta Hinata.

Kato Dan, medico de familia, casi toda su familia se dedicaba a la medicina. Shizune su sobrina era un claro ejemplo de eso. Era un gran conocido nuestro, nuestros padres siempre hacían que el nos revisara, era amigo de ellos, una de las pocas personas que podía mantener en silencio todas nuestras travesuras cuando generaban daños físicos. Por si fuera poco era el encargado de dar charlas de primeros auxilios, cuidado personal y salud a los voluntariados de enfermería en el colegio, por desgracia mía y de Sasuke; Ino, Karin y Hinata siempre nos obligaban a ir a esas chalas que solo servían para que Sasuke y yo fueramos la burla de los presentes antes las extrañas demostraciones que nos hacia hacer Dan junto su sobrina. No solo le gustaba jugar con nosotros, a veces también le hacia bromas a nuestros amigos, como Neji, Shikamaru, entre otros. En resumen lo odiábamos.

-Vamos Sasuke no coloques esa cara, como iba a negarle esa información al jefe de policía, junto con el juez local- Dan nos miro con su sonrisa de satisfacción, contador 1-0 favor de Dan.

-Ahora que obtuvieron la información que querían lo mejor sera que regresen a su casa, se bañen y cambien de ropa- Fugaku nos miro con una cara que me hizo colocar los pelos de punta, ahora entiendo porque su hijo es un antisocial.

-Naruto, Sasuke, escuchen estás cosas suelen pasar hasta en juegos profesionales, la verdad creo que no es su culpa, durante generaciones hemos hecho trampa para poder ganar ese torneo, tan solo que nunca hemos visto la consecuencia de nuestros actos hasta el día de hoy, no se sientan culpables, esperemos a que la chica despierte para ver que haremos, por el momento descansen- como siempre las palabras de aliento de mi padre amenizaban el tenso ambiente creado por los Uchiha, respire hondo y solté un suspiro.

-Vayámonos dobe, creo que ya nos dijeron todo lo que teníamos que saber- Sasuke emprendió su marcha a la salida del Hospital, pero su actitud me intrigo, estaba seguro que planeaba algo.

Narrador

Los dos chicos caminaron en dirección a la salida del hospital cuando de pronto vieron a un peliblanco corriendo hacia ellos junto con un pelinaranja.

-Saaasuuuukeeee...- Suigetsu se paro en frente de ambos- te traje lo que me pediste de tu casa un cambio de ropa con útiles de aseo, y créeme lo necesitan- coloco su mano en su nariz haciendo señal a que apestaban.

-Naruto, estas son las tuyas- Jugo le acerco una bolsa a Naruto.

Naruto no entendía nada la situación, ¿que hacían Yugo y Suigetsu entregándole una bolsa con sus ropas?, ellos ya estaban cambiados y bañados. Pronto seria media noche y ellos todavía llevaban la ropa del partido al haber estado toda la tarde esperando noticias de la misteriosa chica. Suigetsu vestía una chamarra negra con parche plomos en los codos y un gran bolsillo, con una imagen de una pelota de basquetball, en conjunto con unos pantalones de mezclillas y unos tenis negros con rojo. Jugo vestía una polera blanca debajo de una camisa naranjo oscuro a cuadros negros, con unos pantalones negros y zapatos cafés.

-Apurémonos- El pelinegro agarro a su amigo del cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo hasta unos camerinos donde se bañaron y cambiaron.

Sin dar explicaciones a un desconcertado pelirrubio, Sasuke se dejo guiar por Jugo y Suigetsu hasta un lugar del hospital donde estaban internado los enfermos menos graves. En ese lugar estaban todos los participantes del partido, tanto los que habían resultado heridos, como los heridos. Los heridos del partidos llevaban pijamas, mientras los demás ropa ligera.

-Naruto kun- Hinata miro sonrojada a su amor de niñez que entraba a la sala junto a tres chicos más- ¿que hacen aquí?.

Hinata Pov

Naruto iba vestido con una remera sin mangas color naranja que llevaba un simbolo de remolino rojo en su espalda, polera azul, pantalones verde claro con tenis azules. Sasuke iba vestido con una camisa azul oscuro abierta que poseía un abanico en su espalda, polera negra, pantalón de mezclillas con tenis negros. Ambos parecían como si hubieran salido recién de la ducha, con su cabello humedo. Naruto se venía realmente sexy, estuvo a punto de darme una hemorragia nasal por pervertida, intente apartar mi mirada, pero era algo imposible.

Todos los que participamos en en el juego venimos a un chequeo, personalmente no tenía nada, solo estaba esperando que mi papá para volverme a casa ahora que me había cerciorado que mis amigos estaban bien.

-Necesitamos que nos ayuden a colarnos en la habitación de la chica que casi matamos este bien- Hablo el pelinegro de manera cortante.

-Para ver si esta vez de verdad la matan- escuche decir a Haku lo más natural posible mientras comía galleta de arroz.

-Yo les dije que en algún momento estarían a punto de matar a alguien, por eso hice que tomaran esos cursos de primeros auxilios- Ino que estaba sentada en una camilla mirándolos con cara de querer asesinarlos.

-Alto alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aquí- mi pelirrubio interrumpió con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Cuando esperábamos noticias mande un mensaje a Jugo y Suigetsu para que nos trajeran ropa limpia, conforme.

-No cuenten conmigo, aún no me repongo- hablo Kin.

-Ni yo- alzaron su mano Dosu, Kimimaro y Zaku que estaban acostados tratándose de recuperar de los efectos del purgante, aún seguían un tanto blanco su rostro.

-De los demás, alguien que no quiera participar- Nadie dijo nada, así que Sasuke solo continuo- Shikamaru puedes idear un plan que nos deje ingresar a cuidados intensivos sin ser descubiertos.

-Que problemático- Shikamaru suspiro- No sera bueno que participemos todos, lo mejor que los heridos nos quedemos aquí para evitar levantar sospechas, esté sera el plan, pero necesitaremos...

Todos escuchamos el plan con atención, no he sido muy cercana a Sasuke, de hecho prácticamente no hablamos, pero es realmente extraño que haga algo como esto, hasta incluso para alguien como él.

Los que participaríamos en la infiltración somos Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, Haku, y yo, es decir lo únicos sobrevivientes a los "juegos tramposos de beisbol" como los bautice.

-Bien todos entienden el plan- asentimos al terminar de hablar Shikamaru.

-En marcha- Sasuke dio la orden y salimos de la sala.

El hospital constaba de cuatro pisos y un subsuelo. El primer piso era solo de urgencias, toma de exámenes, recepción y farmacia. El segundo era donde se hacían las consultas médicas para el publico en general. El tercero estaban compartido con todos los internados de menor gravedad de todo tipo. Cuarto piso compartido con pabellón y cuidados intensivos. En el subsuelo estaba un estacionamiento exclusivo de funcionarios, además tenia una capilla aparte. Nosotros estábamos en el cuarto piso, solo quedaba subir uno, pero habían dos problemas, no sabíamos donde estaba la chica y había una seguridad realmente estricta para subir hasta a ese piso.

Caminamos hasta llegar al ascensor, un primer grupo dirigido por Haku, seguido de Jugo y de mi tendríamos que conseguir los datos de la chica y avisar donde estaba ubicada en el primer piso, específicamente portería, los demás esperarían hasta tener la información para subir al quinto piso.

-Hinata- antes de subir al ascensor me volví a Naruto- no te sobre esfuerces- coloco su mano en mi cabeza dejándome toda despeinada.

-Si, Naruto kun- me voltee para que no notara mi sonrojo mezclado con tristeza, esperando que el ascensor cerrara sus puerta, cuando se estaban cerrando vi la cara de Naruto y sentí como mi corazón acelerarse.

¿Por qué enamorarse tiene que ser tan difícil?, ¿Por qué tiene que comportarse de esa forma después de su rechazo, más aún después de fingir que no paso nada?, mi garganta comenzaba a estrecharse y las lagrimas querían salir.

-Deberías confesar luego como te sientes, sabes- me hablo Haku- o a este paso Shion o alguna otra te lo quitara.

Lo mire espantada, claro nadie más sabia lo que había pasado hace cuatro años.

 _Flash Back_

 _(4 años antes)_

 _Eran las 1 de la madrugada, tenía trece años, estábamos en pleno apogeo de la época invernal, era noche buena. Era el primer día en que nevaba y me encontraba sentada en el suelo cubierta de nieve. El día anterior me había confesado a Naruto y me había dicho que lo esperara a las 8 de tarde en el parque, específicamente en reloj. Me sentía horrible por ser plantada. El frío de esta época ta estaba haciendo estragos, de pronto cerré mis ojos, derramando unas pocas lagrimas de tristeza. De pronto senti una calidez inigualable, como si el sol me abrasara, intente abrir los ojos y vi borroso._

 _-Lo siento Hinata, pero es lo mejor- volví a cerrar mis ojos._

 _Al día siguiente estaba en mi cama sin recordar como había llegado, pero con un refriado que me obligo a faltar al colegio hasta después de año nuevo, tiempo que ocupe para derramar lagrimas por mi amor roto._

 _Fin de Flach Back_

-Llegó el momento- Jugo dijo en el momento en que el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

Al adentrarnos en el pasillo nos fijamos en una maquina expendedoras de bebidas al costado de la recepción de ingresos para nuevos pacientes, las recepcionistas nos miraron mientras nos sentamos junto a la maquina. Haku se acerco a la maquina y compro una cola en botella plástica, le convido a Jugo.

-Hinata, mientras esperamos que tu padre nos venga a buscar iré al baño- Haku se paró dejándome sola con Jugo.

Observe detenidamente las cámaras de seguridad como se movían de un lado a otro de la sala, realmente no se como aún seguían haciendo estas cosas para alguien que sabia no me correspondía, Un fuerte olor me saco de mis pensamientos

-Hay humo , vengan ayúdenme a evacuar a los paciente- una enfermera llego con una cara de espanto, acto seguido las que estaban como recepcionista la siguieron.

-Llamen a los bomberos- escuche decir a alguien.

-Dan sensei salveme- dijo otra persona.

-Tápate- Jugo me paso un pañuelo.

-Al parecer la bomba que hizo Haku con la botella no era solo de humo, mis ojos pican y mi garganta arde.

-Es normal que pasen cosas así, por lo menos en este hospital, ya sea por mujeres despechadas por lo rechazos de Dan san o por insatisfacción de atención.

-Y después Ino y Karin me dicen porque no quiero estudiar enfermería o algo así definitivamente nunca se está lo suficiente preparado para escuchar las locuras que pasan en esta ciudad.

Jugo se acerco al mostrador para sacar la información que necesitamos de la computadora, conecto su teléfono a ella para jaquear la clave y gravar los datos. Mientras llego Haku corriendo. A penas termino Jugo nos dirigimos a la salida implorando aire fresco.

-Porque le tenias que colocar otras cosas, ¡que no sera solo humo!- no estaba molesta, estaba furiosa.

-Si pude, pero el efecto no hubiera durado tanto, mientras tratan de hacer desaparecer el olor, harán que le cueste menos a los chicos pasar seguridad.

-Ya esta, envié la información a Shikamaru- Jugo se coloco entre los dos temiendo que golpeara a Haku.

Es definitivo, o consigo nuevos amigos o me vuelvo igual de loca que ellos.

Narrador

mientras tanto en los ascensores...

-Shikamaru ya me envió la información, al parecer Suigetsu nos ha dado algo de tiempo- Sasuke miraba su teléfono- como dijeron nuestros padre al parecer no hay información de la chica, pero hay una vestimenta que podría tener su nombre.

Sasuke, Karin y Naruto subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar a su destino, al salir del área de espera de cuidado intensivo y pabellón vieron la puerta con el guardia que dormía sobre su escritorio botando baba. Naruto con su teléfono le saco una foto mientras pasaban.

-Definitivamente tienen que mejorar su seguridad- aclaro Naruto.

-Ya llegamos- dijo finalmente Sasuke.

Entraron y vieron como la chica se veía horrible, lo más seguro era que ella hubiera estado escapando de algo pidiendo ayuda hasta encontrarse envuelta en ese accidente. Karin se llevo la mano a su boca, a pesar de estar acostumbrada esto debió ser algo impactante.

-Pobre, como habrá de haber sufrido- Karin la miraba con lastima- fíjense esta tratando de abrir sus ojos.

-No lo debería hacer, aún esta grave- Dijo Naruto acercándose junto con Sasuke.

Finalmente depués de tres minutos abrió los ojos.

-Y bien, como te encuentras...- dijo el pelirrubio preocupado.

Se sento en la cama y vio como alguien golpeaba el la cabeza al chico.

-Naruto no seas tan escandaloso o se darán cuenta que nos colamos en el hospital- Karin estaba molesta.

-Si dobe cállate- Sasuke miro a su amigo que no le dijo nada- y bien, ¿como te llamas?- dirigió su mirada hacía la chica.

La chica los miro intrigada y se sonrojo.

-Y bien, como te llamas- ahora no era una petición, era una exigencia.

-Yo no...- hizo una pausa llevándose su mano buena hasta la frente- yo no tengo ni la menor idea.

Los dos chicos me miraron con la boca abierta y ojos en blanco, estaban impactados ante mi respuesta.

-Naruto, Sasuke, esta vez si que la cagaron en grande- termino de afirmar la pelirroja.

-SAKURA HARUNO- El pelinegro la miro como si hubiera encontrado américa- Salia en una cinta que llevabas escrito, de aseguro ese es tu nombre.

-¿Sakura Haruno?, te queda- hablo el pelirrubio- Bueno Sakura, el es el teme y ella es Karin, un gusto soy Naruto.

-¿A quien le dices teme?, DOBE...

-hay, hay- la chica se llevo la mano a su cabeza.

-Idiotas no griten no ven que esta delicada- Karin estaba enojada se acerco a la chica tratando de ser el apoyo emocional.

-¿Y bien chicos me pueden decir lo que hacen aquí?- Dan apareció por la puerta pillado a los tres con la manos en la masa

Continuara...

* * *

 **A Dan le gusta sacar de quicio a todos**

 **Pequeños adelantos ...**

 **(1) se introducirá al equipo de Sakura**

 **(2) veremos la responsabilidad que toman Naruto y Sasuke por la perdida de memoria de Sakura**

 **Hasta el siguiente cap...**

 **BIBI**


	4. Capitulo 3: Loca nueva vieja familia

**Actualizo un Jueves, :O que milagro.**

 **Bueno, he estado un poco muy ocupada tratando de no explotar el laboratorio (no figurativo, literal).**

 **Sin más aquí está la actualización del día de hoy.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Loca Nueva/Vieja Familia

Narrador

Durante mucho tiempo Sakura fue reuniendo personas alrededor del mundo para ayudar en su causa, por desgracia siempre manteniéndose al margen de las cámaras. Ella consideraba fielmente que si el mundo llegaba a saber la crueldad con la que experimentaban con ellos de aseguro sentirían pena por ellos, pero al ver las capacidades que tenían después de los experimento sentirían algo totalmente diferente, temor de su propia especie y de lo que podrían lograr crear, y el temor no siempre lleva cosas buenas, lo había visto en primera persona. Su conclusión final seria que el mundo los iba a tratar como monstruos y serian buscados, por eso ella se dedico muy bien a ver con quienes personas podía contar y con cuales no.

El equipo más cercano a ella estaba conformado por diez personas:

1\. Sai, un joven de 17 años con ojos y pelo oscuro y tez blanca, él era capaz de tomar cualquier papel que se le pusiera enfrente logrando interpretar desde un desafortunado vagabundo hasta él mas rico multimillonario excéntrico. Era el recolector de información.

2\. Karui, una chica de 16 años, piel oscura, cabello rojizo y ojos color ámbar. Dentro del grupo era la encargada de mantener contacto con los miembros externos y vigilar a su hermano menor de 13 años llamado Yukai. También era la cocinera del equipo (porque era la única capaz de no hacer un incendio en la cocina)

3\. Yukai, con las mismas características que su hermana era el único que no tenia una actividad debido a su escasa preparación.

4\. Omoi, hermano mayor de Karui y Yukai, tenía 18 años, a comparación de sus hermanos menores él tenía ojos negros y pelo blanco debido a que poseía distinta madre. El era el encargado de todo lo que se refería a tecnología de detección de personas.

5\. Fuu, joven de 15 años extrovertida, ella fue rescatada por Gara hace tiempo de una base secreta de experimentación. Durante el proceso sus ojos tomaron un color naranja y su cabello color verde. Es la novia de Gara. Por lo general no pasaba en la base, se dedicaba a investigar en terreno. Sakura le había enseñado como trabajar con tranquilizantes y venenos. Tiene un compañero llamado Chomei que es una especie de robot autómata pequeño que solo obedece sus ordenes.

6\. Sabaku no Gara, hermano menor de los Sabaku con 17 años, mantenía el orden en caso de la ausencia de Sakura por lo general. El el novio de Fuu. Con un cabello color ojo ladrillo y ojos color turquesa, es el más maduro de los hermano Sabaku a pesar de su corta edad. Al igual que Fuu tiene un robot autómata pequeño, pero es menos sofisticado del cual depende para mantenerse con vida llamado Shukaku.

8\. Sabaku no Kanguro, segundo hermano Sabaku con 18 años, se dedica al trabajo con marionetas controladas de manera remota.

9\. Sabaku no Temari, hermana mayor de los Sabaku con 19 años, la creadora de las tácticas de incursión en el territorio enemigo.

10\. Killer Bee, en estos momento no se tiene información de su ubicación y aspecto.

*En alguna base secreta, en algún lugar del mundo había una pelirrubia muy, pero muy enojada

-Haber déjame entender o escuche mal, Sakura partió sola cuando sabemos que es a ella es a quien principalmente buscan, ¿están locos o que?- Hablo una alterada Temari.

-Cálmate Temari, Sakura es mucho mayor que nosotros, que le podría pasar- Kanguro estaba tratando de calmar a su hermana.

Temari era un poco (muy) receptiva al tratar temas de edad en mujeres, en especial cuando lo hacían de su querida amiga Sakura que había salvado a ella y a sus hermanos años atrás, en lo que es conocido como medio oriente, una vez que su padre y madre fueran asesinados, Sakura se encargo de criarlos como sus propios hermanos. Temari ante la actitud despreocupada de su hermano se acerco a él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente en suelo con su alma saliendo de su boca, los demás hombres que presenciaban el espectáculo miraban con terror a la chica pelirrubia, excepto su hermano menor Gara que era la adoración de ella.

En el momento en que Sakura se fue del escondite ella no aviso a nadie de los que estaban en ese momento hay (Kanguro, Omoi, Yukai y Sai).

-Menos mal que no se desquito con nosotros- acoto susurrando Sai soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Y bien, ¿que haremos ahora?- pregunto Temari a los demás.

-Sakura sabe cuidarse sola...- Omoi no termino de hablar porque le dio miedo como lo miraba Temari.

-Temari cálmate- hablo para tranquilidad de todos Gara- Sai, ¿hace cuanto tiempo se fue?

-Si mal no me equivoco hace una semana, no ha contactado desde entonces.

-Omoi, busca si es que puedes encontrar algo- ordeno Gara tomando el control de la situación- Fuu revisa en sus cosas.

Todos empezaron a seguir las ordenes del que ahora estaba a cargo, en ese momento un chico se acerco a la pelirrubia jalándola hacia una esquina en donde nadie escuchara.

-Sobre eso- Yukai tomo la manga de Temari susurrándole-...Sakura sama creo que fue a gran isla, al distrito de Konoha.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Cuando fui a dejar una taza de café vi lo que estaba intentando hacer.

-¿porque no lo dijiste antes?

-Ella está intentando alejar a Fuu san y Gara san de la batalla, no quería que ellos se enteraran.

-No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie- Temari coloca la mano en la cabeza del niño desordenando su cabello- nunca haría algo en contra de la voluntad de ella.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir detrás de ella?

-Por su puesto que si- asustando a Yukai y Temari apareció Karui- no deberían bajar la guardia tan fácilmente.

-Estabas espiándonos...- Temari la miro amenazante, había herido en parte su orgullo.

-Por supuesto que no, escuche por casualidad cuando estaba buscando a Yukai, el que espiaba en realidad era él- Karui tomo el brazo de Sai sacándolo de su escondite.

-Hola- se limito a sonreír mostrando su mano en señal de paz.

-Escucha Temari, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado- Karui estaba en una posición amenazante mirando a su rival.

-Tu si me agradas. Sai y Yukai soltaron una risa ahogada, ellas siempre peleaban por todo, pero se callaron al sentir la mirada de las chicas.

-Sakura hizo mucho por mi familia, si ella me necesita estaré hay para ella, pero Yukai no es opción aún no está preparado.

-No soy un niño- argumento su hermano.

-Lose, pero todavía no es tu momento, y cuando lo sea estaré seguro que tu vigilaras mi espalda como yo la tuya- Karui miro a su hermano con una sonrisa sincera- No para que nos protejas a todos, pero hasta entonces deberas vigilar que lo demás no sepan lo que vamos a hacer al menos que sea necesario.

-De que hablas hermana.

-Yukai, la chica bipolar, la chico carnicera y yo buscaremos a Sakura en Konoha para prestarle apoyo, pero nadie deber saber- Sai le hablo al niño que al fin entendía el plan, pero vio con lastima a su amigo, había firmado su sentencia de muerte al tratar así a las chicas.

-Karui/Temari- ambas hicieron tronar sus dedos.

Yukai miraba como ambas mujeres que casi nunca estaban de acuerdo hacian algo en conjunto. Temari afirmaba a Sai y Karui lo golpeaba, más bien se turnaban. En su mente se había lamentado por contarle a Temari lo que sabía, él esperaba que ese extraño grupo de búsqueda formado sobreviviera. Una persona que no sabía leer los ambientes, una mujer que cambiaba de temperamento a cada minuto y otra que no era tan chica y le gustaba trabajar con cuchillos, era algo que esperaba que funcionara.

*De vuelta en Konoha, a un mes del accidente.

-Al parecer servicios sociales se llevara a la joven, ahora que sus heridas sanaron ya no es necesario que este en el hospital- Dan miro a al oficial Uchiha y al juez Namikase.

-Hemos estado todo el mes buscando información sobre la chica, y lo único que sabemos es que se llama Haruno Sakura, por una prenda de vestir- aclaro Minato.

-Deberían intentar buscar información en los barrios bajos, tal vez alguna de las organizaciones sepa algo...

-JAMÁS- sentencio Fugaku- mi deber es hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

-Pero no siempre hacer las cosas de la manera correcta logran dejar una solución- Dan suspiro- Tal vez si intentaras de hablar con Itashi encontraria...

-Ya, ya, no peleen, la chica se ira a servicios sociales a un hogar de acogida hasta que sepamos quien es y como acabo...- Minato se callo al escuchar un ruido desde el techo.

El techo empezó a crujir los tres hombres que se encontraban en la oficina de Dan en el hospital lo miraron logrando ver las grietas que se formaban, al darse cuanta lo que pasaba se apoyaron en la pared. El techo finalmente cedió dejando caer escombros, polvo y personas.

Cuando el polvo se fue, y los presentes dejaron de toser vieron un tumulto de personas todas amontonadas debajo de donde antes estaban los tubos de la ventilación.

-Chicos no creen que están un poco grandes para husmear en la ventilación, estás ya no le soportan- dijo Dan intentando de abrir la ventana para que saliera el polvo.

-Fue culpa de la Ino cerda, se come todos los postres- dijo Karin intentándose parar.

-a quien le dices Cerda, zanahoria- Ino se estaba sacudiendo el polvo mirando Karin fijamente.

-Naruto/Sasuke- sus padres les gritaron al ver que eran los que estaban debajo del tumulto.

-¿Que creen que estaban haciendo?, pudieron haberse lastimado- Minato miro a su hijo realmente enojado cosa que era raro en él.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo la primera vez que re-modele esta oficina fue porque cierto pelirrubio y otro joven Uchiha se les ocurrió meterse también el la ventilación para eliminar un reporte y sus padres no se enteraran, ¿me pregunto quienes habrán sido?- Dan coloco una cara de estar pensando cuando paso eso, aqunque por dentro se moría de la risa.

-No me lo creo, papá, ¿enserio hiciste eso?- Sasuke que fue el ultimo en pararse miro a su padre.

-No estamos hablando del pasado, sino del ahora, que hacían en el ducto de la ventilación- Fugaku intentando cambiar el hilo de la conversa.

-¿Por que se la entregaran a servicios sociales?, ella no ha hecho nada malo- hablo Ino.

-No tiene una familia, es normal en una situación como esta- hablo Fuagaku sin querer hacer mayores comentarios.

En el mes que había estado hospitalizada Sakura, tanto Sasuke como Naruto aprovecharon que estaban en sus vacaciones de verano para que cada momento libre estuvieran haciéndole compañía tratando de mitigar un poco sus culpas, arrastrando consigo a todos sus amigos, haciendo que estos se encariñaran con la chica, la cual era totalmente inocente como un bebe recién nacido.

-Pero debe haber otra solución- Karin los miro suplicante.

-Por supuesto que la hay, si alguien se hiciera cargo, pero no hay nadie- hablo Dan al aire, sintiendo la mirada asesina de Minato y Fugaku por dales ideas locas a sus hijos.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella- Dijo Naruto.

-Haber, haber, haber- ahora hablo Minato- esto es algo serio, ustedes con Sasuke viven solos en los departamentos del colegio, pero no son mayores de edad y apenas se saben cuidarse solos, díganme, ¿quien en su sano juicio les creería?

-Dan lo hará- dijo Sasuke, dejando a todos los demás con la boca abierta- el vive solo, no tiene nadie a su cuidado y es un "adulto responsable", además si la inscribe en nuestra academia se vera obligada a estar en los dormitorios, hay nosotros la cuidaremos y él en términos teóricos no se hará directamente responsable de ella.

-Stop, ¿porque debería hacer eso?- Dan estaba en Shock, técnicamente estaba pagando los años de molestar al chico.

-Me parece buena idea, llamare a servicios sociales para que no vengan por ella- Fugaku miro a Minato para que le siguiera la corriente, el muy condenado de Dan se merecía que le dieran una lección por sus bromas.

-El alta la tendrá a la hora de almuerzo así que apresurémonos- Minato estaba complacido ante la ocurrencia de Sasuke.

-No tendrán en cuenta mi opinión- hablo Dan.

-NO- se escucho la voz de todos.

-Muy bien, yo me llevare esto para cubrir los gastos- Ino aprovecho el momento y le saco de su billetera que estaba en lo antes fue su escritorio una tarjeta de crédito.

-¿que crees que estás haciendo?- Dan intento recuperar su tarjeta, pero Ino fue más astuta, en eso ya todos estaban saliendo del la sala.

-Ahora Sakura es su responsabilidad, así que la llevare de compras, no es necesario que me de la clave, ya me la se, mandare por encargo las cosas, creo que serán muchas, solo dedíquese a dejarle una habitación libre a la chica en su departamento... a también creo que tengo llaves así que no se preocupe, chao Dan sensei- Ino salio de la ultima de la oficina dejando la puerta cerrada y la habitación en completo silencio.

Dan totalmente anonadado por lo que había sucedido, vio el caos producto a la ruptura del techo y callo en cuenta que debería también hacerse cargo de los costos de reparación del techo y remodelación de su oficina. Ese día aprendió una valiosa lección. No juegues con fuego, porque te quemaras. No mentira no habría diversión si no se burlara de los mocosos.

*En la habitación de Sakura, dentro del hospital...

Una chica pelirosa acostada en su cama trataba de dormir plácidamente, pero la risa de dos chicos la estaba incomodando.

-CÁLLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ- Sakura le lanzo un florero que estaba en su mostrador directo a Kiba y Suigetsu, ambos estaban riendo leyendo una revista porno.

-Para haber perdido la memoria tienes una actitud horrible- años de experiencia permitieron a Suigetsu esquivar el jarrón, pero por desgracia le llego a Kiba.

De pronto por la ventana del tercer piso un chico con gafas negras y una red de cazar mariposas apareció como si nada, seguido por un chico con cejas grandes y crespas.

-Me gustaría saber como es que logran subir hasta aquí- Sakura soltó un suspiro en señal de resignación.

Debería estar feliz, porque el día de hoy le darían el alta medica, pero aún no sabia donde viviría, y la verdad su estancia en el hospital había sido un poco ajetreada. Solo recordar como la noche anterior, los chicos hicieron una cesión de espiritismo en su pieza, con un Naruto a punto de orinarse, junto con escuchar voces y que se le manifestaran de espíritus de verdad (eso fue un truco de Dan junto con Shizune para asustarlos) los dejo a todos sin la menor ganas de dormir.

-Shino, Lee no han visto al grupo de Kimimaro, deberían estar aquí acordamos ver la lucha libre- dijo Suigetsu.

-Creo que llegaran en un rato más- contesto Shino ignorando a un noqueado Kiba.

-Sa...Sa...Sakura Hime- hablo Lee armándose de valor.

-¿Hime?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Suigetsu, Shino alzando una ceja.

-Ya se que no son dignas de ti, pero toma, ojala que sean de tu agrado- Lee le mostró unas flores silvestre que había recogido mientras acompañaba a Shino en su búsqueda de insectos.

-Hay Lee que tierno- dijo Ten Ten mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación junto a Hinata y su primo.

-Gracias Lee, y siento que las de ayer se las aventara a Kiba- Sakura las tomo, todos los días recibía flores regalo de Lee, el cual había quedado flechado de ella a primera vista- Tengo miedo que el campo se quede sin flores si mi estancia en el hospital se alarga.

-No me digan que ya quebraron otra cosa- hablo Neji, hace poco rato salio en busca de una escoba y pala para recoger los vidrios de un plato roto, y ya de nuevo quebraron algo más, junto de tener a Kiba noqueado.

-Kiba kun, que le paso- Hinata vio el chichón en la cabeza de Kiba asustándose.

-No te preocupes a mi siempre Sasuke y Karin me golpean, y hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna secuela- Todos miraron a Suigetsu y luego a Kiba preocupados.

-Hinata ve a buscar a Shizune rápido y dile que es una urgencia- Hinata miro seria a Shino y salio nuevamente de la pieza.

-¡Hey!- dijo Suigetsu.

-Ya enserio, ¿no tienen una casa donde ir?, se suponen que son vacaciones, ustedes son jóvenes, fiestas, playa, aire libre, que se yo, hay cosas mejores que estar en un hospital visitando a una enferma que ni siquiera conocen- Sakura aún no entendía que hacían en su pieza.

Todos la quedaron mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, luego se largaron a reír.

-que.. que chis..chistoso- dijo Suigetsu y siguió riendo.

-No nos puedes culpar- dijo una recuperada Ten Ten- se suponía que las vacaciones las pagaría el equipo perdedor del partido, pero como se suspendió atrasamos las vacaciones hasta un feriado largo que está posterior a la entrada del colegio.

-Y pasamos casi todo el tiempo aquí porque es divertido intentar volver loco a Dan- termino de hablar Neji, y que Neji quisiera vengarse de Dan significaba que él muy era de verdad insoportable.

-Porque siento que es al revés- dijo Sakura con una gota resbalándose.

-PELO DE CHICLE- Karin llego corriendo a la sala, todos se taparon los oídos para no escuchar su gritos.

-Zanahoria no grites- Suigetsu la miro como si fuera un moco en la pared.

-Cállate pez enlatado, Sakura veras...

-Sasuke en un arrebato para hacer molestar a Dan logro que el señor Namikase y Uchiha se aliaran...- interrumpido Ino a Karin que su vez fue interrumpida por ni nada más ni nada menos Naruto.

-Nuestros padres lo obligaron a aceptar la tutela de Sakura, además de que te inscribirás en el mismo colegio que nosotros.

-Y yo tengo su tarjeta así que iremos de compras toda la tarde- Ino mostró la tarjeta de crédito con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entonces nosotros organizaremos la fiesta de bienvenida- Kimimaro y su grupo junto a Sasuke, Jugo, Shikamaru Y Chouji entraron el sala.

-La mejor forma de despedir el verano, dattebayo.

-No encuentro a Shizune san en ningún lado- Hinata también llego.

-¿Que no tengo derecho a opinar?- dijo Sakura.

-Sakura, tal ves no recuerdes a tu familia, pero piensa en nosotros como tu nueva familia, dattebayo -Naruto extendió su puño a Sakura.

-Ya te acostumbraras a sus locuras- agrego Ten Ten que junto a Neji y Lee colocaron su puño al lado de Naruto.

-Cree en el poder de la juventud, Hime- agrego Lee.

-Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas, frentona- Ino le sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia oxigenada- agrego Karin.

-Mendocusai- Shikaru y Chouji colocaron sus puños.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- Hinata le sonrio y junto Shino coloco su puño.

-Bueno, con tal de tener una fiesta- dijo Kin que junto Dosu y Zaku colocaron sus puños.

-Si fiesta, fiesta, reventon- dijo Suigetsu.

-Somos una loca familia- termino Kimimaro, que junto a su hermano terminaron de colocar sus puños.

-Sabes, interrumpiste nuestro juego, nos hiciste descubrir lo que significa culpa, pero nos has dado un gran motivo para fastidiar a Dan, eres una verdadera molestia- Sasuke cerro el circulo, miro a Sakura esperando su reacción.

-Chicos, yo- Sakura agacho su cabeza intentando de contener las lagrimas- a penas he logrado dormir y descansar porque prácticamente se han venido a vivir a mi cuarto, no tengo dinero, familia, ni pasado, no se nada, solo se que tal vez me llamo Sakura Haruno, y aún así me aceptan, yo... yo...- Sakura se colocar a llorar- GRACIAS, por ser mi nueva familia, prometo dar lo mejor de mi- Sakura coloco su puño.

Ino abrazo a Sakura y se coloco a llorar junto con ella, mientras los chicos sonreían despreocupadamente.

-Hey chicos me dicen la patente del bus que me atropello- Kiba al fin se canso de ver pájaros volar- paso algo que los veo a todos tan felices.

Todos se largaron a reír dejando a un pensativo Kiba que se perdió todo el emotivo momento.

 _continuara..._

* * *

 **Dan tuvo su merecido**

 **Como sera la la fiesta y ¿que personajes nuevos conoceremos?**

 **Próximo capitulo La fiesta**

 **Empezaran a formarse parejas de forma muy peculiar**

 **Con amore**

 **Bibi**


	5. Capítulo 4: La fiesta

**Lamentado la tardanza, por problema de edición no había subido el capitulo, prometo intentar subir uno el jueves.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La fiesta

Sakura pov

Estaba corriendo de la mano de un joven pelirrojo por un pasillo, de pronto un poco del techo se desprendió, el lugar se estaba incendiando, el me miro pero no pude distinguir su imagen cuando de pronto me vi cayendo por una ventana y el chico intentando rescatarme, la sensación que me produjo eso fue realmente desesperante de modo que lo único que me quedaba era...

-AHHHH- grite sentandome en la cama que estaba, lo primero que hice fue intentar tranquilizarme, luego me fije en el brazo que me rodeaba y simplemente no pude evitarlo- AHHHH- qué demonios había pasado, está no era mi pieza y mucho menos mi cama.

-Molestia no grites, tengo un poco de resaca y mi madre nos puede escuchar- Sasuke saco su brazo que estaba sobre mi y se sentó en la cama sobándose la cabeza y luego miró su celular- es temprano mejor sigamos durmiendo antes que...

-Es lo único que tienes para decirme, ¿por qué estoy en tu cama...- me fije en mí que llevaba un boxer y una polera blanca demasiado grande sobre mi, luego lo mire y no llevaba polera no quería ni imaginar si tenia ropa interior o no puesta-...con ropa que no es la mía- mi mirada inquisidora buscaba respuestas y rápido.

-Sasuke que fue ese grito- de otro lugar se escuchó una voz femenina que de aseguro venía en dirección a esta habitación.

-Tenías que gritar- ahora el estaba enojado, se paro de la cama buscando ropa, y si llevaba ropa interior.

-Esto no pasaria si me explicaras que hacía en...

-Sasuke que paso- una mujer con un delantal amarillo, cabello azul oscuro largo entró en la habitación- OHH, Sasuke Uchiha, como puedes hacer esto, dime que por lo menos usaron protección.

-Ahh, mamá no es lo que piensas.

-PENSAR, ESTAS SEMIDESNUDO AL LADO DE UNA CHICA QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE.

-No lo sé, mente de alcantarilla es para quien se imagina cosas donde no ha pasado nada.

-Sasuke Uchiha- la mujer me dio realmente miedo, en eso se acerco a mi y tomo mi cara con sus manos- eres realmente hermosa, Sasuke no perdono que hagas esas cosas en la casa sin antes presentarme a tu novia primero.

-NOVIA- impacto total, grite junto con Sasuke.

Como demonios llegue a esa situación, intenté hacer memoria de los hecho que pasaron el día anterior y de a poco aparecieron en mi mente advertencias hechas por Ino.

 _Flash_ _Back_

 _Ino me acompaño al centro comercial para poder explicarme ciertas cosas sobre las personas con las que me encontraría en la noche, las que aún estando de arriba hacia abajo en mi cuarto del hospital no se habían presentado formalmente, he estado intentando de averiguar sus nombres mientras mantenían sus charlas. En ese momento me encontraba en el probador mientras Ino me hablaba sentada en un sillón de espera afuera de este._

 _-Bien, tienes alguien por quien quieras saber algo en especifico- a mi mente vino la cara la cara de Sasuke, me sonroje un poco, si hubiera estado frente a Ino me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, por suerte había una cortina de separación entre ella y yo._

 _-DAN, voy a vivir con él, tengo que saber algo._

 _-Dan, se graduó joven, a los 23, se dedicó al trabajo de urgencias, cuando tenía 26 asumió la dirección del hospital, es lo que se llama prodigio, el único familiar que le conozco es Shizune- hubo una pausa, estaba segura que estaba divagando si contarme o no algo importante- cuando era niña tuve apendicitis, nadie se dio cuenta a pesar de mis quejas, ese día Dan estaba dando una charla en el colegio, me vio y me llevó directamente al hospital, ese día me di cuenta que..._

 _-¿Te gusta?_

 _-Noooo, quiero ayudar a la gente como los doctores, pero no serlo, por eso soy a veces ayudante en la enfermería- no sabía si creerle, su forma de dirigirse a él me aseguraba que ella tal vez estuviese enamorada, pero sentía que no debía preguntar más._

 _-¿Por qué tienes llaves de su casa?_

 _-Naruto les hizo copia, yo hice una copia de la copia, la verdad es que nunca ocupa su casa, es como si viviera en el hospital, según él es su forma de enmendar sus pecados, cuando vivas con él te darás cuenta, pero la verdad no se mucho sobre eso, la información de él es muy escasa y dificil de conseguir._

 _-¿por qué no le has preguntado directamente?- silencio incomodo, salí del probador y la mire, trago saliva en seco y se paró para verme._

 _-Creo que todos tenemos cosas que ocultar, cuando sea el momento la verdad se sabrá- analizó mi conjunto, falda blanca, polera rosa, chaqueta sin botones y mangas gris con un sombrero a juego._

 _-Perfecto, pero siento que le falta algo frentesota- sacó de su bolsillo una cinta roja- Me la dio Sasuke, estaba en tus cosas ese día, no estaba seguro si dartela- me quito el sombrero y amarró la cinta, me lo devolvio y la admire, pero a mi mente no vino nada._

 _-Es hora de los zapatos- Ino pago la mucha ropa que compramos y fuimos a buscar zapatos._

 _-¿Y que me dices de los que vendrán a la fiesta?_

 _-Bueno, si empezamos en orden los mayores son Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobou, Kidomaru y Kimimaro, ellos son los mayores de nosotros, ya egresaron, Kimimaro es el menor, cumplió hace 10 días 18 años, no los conoces porque han estado ocupados últimamente, compraron un edificio y crearon con sus ahorros una empresa de automotriz, Tayuya es la única mujer de ellos, pero se ve y viste como un hombre, tiene el cabello rojo._

 _-¿es pariente de Karin?_

 _-Para nada, de hecho se llevan horrible, una vez Karin le tiró barro desde el tercer piso en la cabeza después de que Tayuya tropezara con ella en la cafetería, es una larga pelea entre ambas_ _dinastías, por otro lado esta Ukon y Sakon, son gemelos exactamente idénticos, les gusta jugar bromas, Jorobou es un fanático de las arañas, antes era presidente del club de entomología, Kidomaru le gusta la velocidad, corre en las carreras clandestinas los Sábados, algun dia deberiamos ir, pero no puedes habidale a Sasuke o Naruto._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Larga historia, otro día, y finalmente Kimimaro, es el líder de ellos y el hermano mayor de Jugo- Ino señalo una tiendaque tenia un elegante letrero con una imahen de zapatos de tacón- Necesitarás muchos zapatos, tanto para la fiestas como para el colegio._

 _Primero priorizamos en saber la talla de zapatos que era, luego ver todas la opciones disponibles, mientras esperaba que vinieran con los zapatos Ino siguió la presentación._

 _-Posterior a ellos están los de último año, Neji, Ten Ten y Lee, tienen 17, Neji es líder del club de Karate, Lee del club de Boxeo y Ten Ten del club de arquería._

 _-Deben ser realmente buenos._

 _-Claro son campeones a nivel Nacional, de ellos él cabe destacar es Neji, reconocido como él prodigio del estudio, es primo de Hinata, su familia es directora de empresas Hyuga que es una transnacional encargada del transporte de productos, como autos, celulares y muchas otras cosas, en ese año, pero en otra clase están Kin, Dosu y Zaku, Kin es modelo, nunca te confíes de ella es una verdadera arpía- Ino coloco una cara de enfado._

 _-Lo que tu digas._

 _-Dosu y Zaku también participan en las carreras clandestinas, además los tres conforman una banda que tocan en el Chidori, es un pap donde nos juntamos los viernes por la noche- Ino solto un suspiro de resignación- no me gusta reconocerlo, pero son realmente buenos, jamás le digas que me escuchaste decir que eran buenos- ahora que miraba amenazante._

 _-No te preocupes- que le pasaba era bipolar cada dos minutos cambiaba de actitud._

 _La asistente llego con los zapatos, finalmente fuimos a comprar las cosas para mi habitación._

 _-E nuestro año, todos tenemos 16 años, para empezar están Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu, ellos llegaron cuando tenían 14, Karin vive con Naruto en su casa son primos, Jugo vive con Suigetsu y Sasuke, se podría decir que son unos colados, vividores, es decir comer y duermen gratis, a expensas de Sasuke, los tres ayudan al club de investigación._

 _-¡Suigetsu en el club de investigación!,no es un peligro público._

 _-jajajjaja, no te preocupes, es el perking (chico de los mandados), nadie cuerdo le dejaria tomar un reactivo, Sasuke también participaba pero hace un año se salió, Naruto dijo que era porque el profe era pedofilo y gey._

 _-Que miedo- sentí como se me erizaba la piel._

 _-Kiba, Shino y Hinata son amigos desde niños, Kiba participa en una asociación por los derechos animales, Chino es el actual presidente del club de entomología y Hinata esta en el club de Karate, pero también ayuda en enfermería._

 _-¿Cuál es su relación con Naruto?_

 _-Así que te diste cuenta._

 _-No es obvio._

 _-Hinata siempre a estado enamorada del idiota, pero él no se fija en nadie- a mi parecer es como si pasara algo más, pero no quería opinar al respecto- aunque Kiba también esta enamorado de Hinata, es realmente un circulo sin fin._

 _-Y a quién apoyas._

 _-A Hinata, entre el género nos debemos apoyar- Ino me sonrió de una manera sincera- luego tenemos a Chouji y Shikamaru, Chouji participa en el club de periodismo, especialista en degustación de comida, come gratis y trabaja, Shikamaru es secretario en el concejo estudiantil, cargo que lleva desde los 13._

 _-Pero parece un vago._

 _-Las apariencias engañan, es el tercer lugar dentro del año._

 _-QUE..._

 _-Para no creer, es un flojo inteligente, bueno luego está Haku, tampoco era de aquí, es líder del club de arte, se especializa en escultura en Hielo, gana mucho dinero vendiendolas para matrimonios y fiestas._

 _-¿Por qué te refieres al él y no ella?_

 _-jjajajajjaja, el que se vea como una chica no significa que lo sea, es chico, y creeme no es gey ni nada por el estilo, de hecho es el más mujeriego y pervertidos de todos._

 _-¿_ _Más que Kiba y Suigetsu?_

 _-Lo suficiente para ganarse la corona, y luego están Sasuke y Naruto, Sasuke no pertenece a ningún club ni nada, de vez en cuando hace trabajo para el presidente estudiantil, es el segundo y primer puesto en los exámenes, empatado con el presidente, como ya conoces a su padre no te hablare de su familia._

 _-El presidente estudiantil, ¿quién es?_

 _-Naruto, desde los 13, el vicepresidente y tesorero egresaron el año pasado, así que este año se elegirán nuevos, Sasuke y Naruto son mejores amigos, como enemigos, pelean, planean, hacen de todo, tienen una larga historia, tan larga como la biblia, ya con el tiempo te enterarás de más cosas, y por ultimo está la más importante de todos- Ino se paró frente a mi- yo, presidenta del club de programación computacional, ayudo en enfermeria y soy la chica más polpular del colegio, bueno eso no tengo más para contar, jajajjaja._

 _-Entonces no te lucas tanto._

 _-Aún tengo algo que decirte- esta vez lucia seria-, y son las tres reglas de la supervivencia en una fiesta, número 1; jamás te mezcles sentimentalmente con Sasuke o Naruto._

 _-¿Y qué pasa con Hinata?._

 _-Por desgracia nada bueno pasa cuando te les acercas, eso la incluye, si te les acercas tienes a la mitad de las mujeres del colegio detrás tuyo con intenciones de matarte, cuando Karin llegó logramos sacar el club de fangrils de Sasuke, pero con el de Naruto aún no lo hemos logrado, hasta entonces la regla sigue en pie, regla número 2; jamás tomes algo que Karin o Suigetsu te den, como saben de bioquímica les gusta hechar cosas raras a los tragos, el abducción es el más poderoso te borra durante días, Shino lo tomo y amaneció al tercer día desnudo en medio del desierto sin nada, y regla número 3; jamás, pero jamás de jamases menciones o preguntes algo relacionado a la familia de Sasuke, es un tema delicado._

 _*Horas más tarde en la fiesta._

 _Ya estaba anocheciendo el lugar elegido para organizar el evento fue el borde costero, Ino me había contado la vida de apenas unas 10 diez personas, no obstante en ese momento solo podía pensar en que la playa estaba llena de gente, música a extremo volumen, enserio como no se dan cuenta que tan solo en la mañana estaba yo._

 _-Sakura chan- Naruto se me acercó con dos vaso en la mano._

 _-Toma-_

 _-No puedo, tomar los medicamentos- levante mi brazo vendado que aún se seguía recuperando la quemadura._

 _-No te preocupes, no te hará daño es solo cola._

 _-Naruto kun- una chica tomo su brazo y de manera muy sensual le hablo y luego me dirigió una mirada asesina-_ _, vamos a bailar-_ _ahora sonrió, ella vestía botas cafés con un pantalón corto azul, una polera ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba ver su ombligo, y chaleco rosa pálido, era_ _rubia de ojos claros, realmente me callo mal._

 _-Espera Shion- simplemente jalo a Naruto a donde los demás bailaban._

 _-Ya conoces a Shion, la presidenta de las fan de Naruto, una verdadera zorra- Karin se me acercó con un vaso en la mano, recuerda regla número 2._

 _-¿Quieres?- me mostro su vaso._

 _-No ya tengo- gracias Naruto por el vaso, observe a mi alrededor y vi a Hinata junto a Shino, está miró en dirección a Naruto colocó una mirada de tristeza antes de salir corriendo, detrás de ella fue Kiba._

 _-No te atrevas a seguirla- Karin me jalo del brazo para no seguir a Hinata._

 _-¡No eres su amiga!, nos necesita._

 _-Lo que ella necesita es olvidarse del idiota de mi primo, Kiba es mejor para ella._

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- me fije en Naruto y vi como levantaba su cabeza por donde se fue Hinata y luego regresaba a hablar con Shion mientras bailaba._

 _-Es él quien no quiere nada con ella._

 _-SAKURA HIME- Lee se acercaba en cámara lenta a abrazarme, estaba vestido con pantalones negros, polera azul y una chaqueta sin mangas verdes, en eso fue detenido por Sasuke._

 _-Ten cuidado, su brazo._

 _Lee coloco una cara de perrito regañado y se coloco a llorar._

 _-Lee basta, no hay problema, verdad Sakura- Ten Ten intentó consolar a su amigo._

 _-Si Lee, se que lo hiciste sin intención._

 _-Sakura Hime, tan buena persona que es._

 _-BUENO AMIGOS LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE LA MEJOR PARTE DE LA FIESTA- un chico con un altoparlante se gano sobre una caja para que todo los viéramos, en eso vi como Hinata y Kiba regresaban sonrojados- EL QUE TOME MÁS TEQUILA DE ESTA BOTELLA GANARA NADA MÁS NI NADA MENOS UN BESO CON UN DE BAILE CON SASUKE UCHIHA O PARA SU DEFECTO CON HINATA HYUGA._

 _El público se colocó a aplaudir, mire a Sasuke y luego a la recién incorporada, ambos con una expresión que notaba que no sabían a qué se refería el interlocutor. Sasuke corrió junto a Hinata ambos discutían con el causante de su enredo. Mientras la fila se hacía y el público iba tomando de las botellas de tequila._

 _-Que divertido ver a Sasuke así, odia bailar, tiene dos pies izquierdos- Ino apareció muy desarreglada y sonrojada._

 _-¿No vas?_

 _-No, es lindo, pero la verdad prefiero seguir imaginando besarlo a que hacerlo._

 _-Karin, ¿y tu?_

 _-Me gusta, pero hay una fina línea entre amistad y algo más, la cual se puede romper con un simple beso._

 _-Hinata nunca a dado un beso- una misteriosa voz sonó detrás de nosotras, voltee y vi a Tayuya comiendo galletas de un paquete gigante- no creen que para ella es algo más importante._

 _Ino y Karin se miraron como si hubieran descubierto_ _américa. Yo por mi parte busque en dirección de la única persona que podría ayudar a la chica. Corrí hacia él y me acerque lo más sensual que pude y le hable en el oído. Dirigiendole una mirada asesina a la chica con quien estaba, quien estaba roja de la ira. Jaque Mate._

 _-Hinata nunca ha dado un beso antes, ayudala, o quizas quien sabe como se aprovechen de ella- Naruto me miró escéptico._

 _-¿Estás segura?- asentí con mi cabeza._

 _Seguí a Naruto hacia la fila, se había formado una de hombre y otra de mujeres, por el momento lo invictos eran Kiba en los hombre y una chica misteriosa en las mujeres. Para cuando llegamos a hacer la fila ya casi todos los interesados habían pasado. Naruto se paro y miro seriamente la botella._

 _-Vamos tu puedes- lo empuje para darle ánimos._

 _Miro atentamente la botella, la tomo, ya estaba en posición respiro ondo, solo tenía que tomar un poco más de una taza de té pequeña. Naruto acerco a su boca la botella y empezó a tomar._

 _-FONDO, FONFO, FONDO...- escuchaba en la multitud._

 _Hinata miraba ilusionada del lugar donde estaba presa para no poder escaparse. Naruto estaba al borde del colapso, necesitaba parar para poder tomar un poco de aire. Cuando ya hubo pasado un tiempo disminuyó la velocidad, apartando bruscamente la botella de su boca, colocandola en la mesa para que todos viéramos cuando bajo._

 _-400 ML, SUPERÓ EL ACTUAL RÉCORD DEL SEÑOR INOZUKA._

 _Naruto se colocó junto a Hinata, y mi preocupación disminuyó, pero algo me tenía que sacar de mis pensamientos._

 _-y, ¿como te llamas?- me preguntó el juez del concurso._

 _-o lo siento solo estaba haciendo compañía no voy a participar._

 _-Te formaste, participas._

 _-es que enserio no puedo- mire mi brazo, las enfermeras me advirtieron que mientras siguiera con el tratamiento nada de alcohol._

 _-GALLINA, GALLINA, GALLINA...-todos los espectadores me gritaban, no sabia que hacer, en una resolución de valentía o quizás estupidez me acerque a la botella y la tomé en mis manos._

 _Cuando estuvo en mis manos, sentí como un deja vu aparecia en mi mente, algo instintivo, que llevaba haciendo hacia mucho tiempo. Respire ondo, observe boca de la botella, la acerque a mi labios, cerré los ojos, sentí como el líquido pasaba por mi garganta, no era dulce, era fuerte, tan solo con un poco mis mejillas se enrojecieron, pero podía más, mucho más. Escuche el silencio, como si no hubiera nadie hay, pero sentía sus miradas, decidí abrir mis ojos, encontrándome que solo quedaba un poco en la botella, un poco más y termine. Deje la botella en la mesa. Mire a los espectadore, que estaban aplaudiendo._

 _-ESTO ES ALGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO, LA CHICA TOMÓ 600 ML DE TEQUILA COMO SI FUERA AGUA, LA GANADORA ABSULATA Y ROMPERDORA DE TODO UN RÉCORD- el juez tomó mi mano y igual que en la lucha libre la levantó, señalandome como ganadora._

 _Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata se me acercaron, la última me abrazo con ganas de llorar._

 _-Naruto me contó que le pediste ayuda, gracias te lo debo._

 _-No hay de que- respondi su brazo, luego nos soltamos y mire a los chicos._

 _-Sakura chan es hora de reclamar tu premio- Naruto ahora él me dio el un empujón arrojando a Sasuke._

 _Sasuke tomó una mano mía y colocó su otra mano en la cintura, una música lenta se hizo presente, muchas parejas se ganaron a nuestro alrededor, estaba realmente feliz. Naruto y Hinata simplemente se apartaron, ya que yo gane Hinata no tendría que ser besado por nadie, pero ahora que caigo en cuenta yo tendría que besar a Sasuke._

 _-Molestia, si no quieres no lo hagas._

 _-¿por qué me dices molestia?_

 _-porque eres una molestia, si no hubieras aparecido, tal vez hubiéramos ganado el partido, tal vez podríamos haber pasado unas vacaciones geniales, tal vez no estaríamos en el hospital todos días, tal vez no tendría que estar haciendo el ridiculo como ahora- genial todo lo lindo del momento lo arruino._

 _-Nunca les pedí ayuda en nada- me coloque a la defensiva, eso no era verdad, ellos se convirtieron en ese mes en algo muy importante en mi vida, yo era como un ser recién nacido que necesitaba guía en este mundo, pero estaba ofendida, por eso trate de safarme de sus brazos para irme, pero me sujetó más fuerte impidiendo mi escape._

 _-Pero, no me arrepiento de nada- eso me impactó, dejamos de bailar, la música estaba terminado, levante mi cabeza lo mire a los ojos, y simplemente me beso, mi estómago estaba como si mariposas recién hubieran nacido, como si nada ni nadie podría arruinar el momento, para cuando terminó la música y el beso, abrí mis ojos y caí en la triste realidad, una que me desilusionaria- Hay tienes tu premio- hay esta, volvió a arruinar el momento._

 _La música cambió a algo más rápido que no reconocí, estaba sola en medio de la pista, Sasuke me había dejado sola. La gente que seguía llegando comenzó a golpearme, quería salir de hay luego, tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba triste sin ganad de hablar con nada ni nadie. Una mano me tomo y lodro sacarme de ese lugar._

 _-¿Estas bien?- mire a la chica, no era chico, era Haku, que me tendía un pañuelo- A veces puede ser un imbécil, pero dejalo tiene sus razones- seque un poco mis lagrimas, y me acordé de la regla 3._

 _-¿Tiene que ver con su familia?._

 _-Si, pero no soy el más indicado para contarte, solo no lo menciones._

 _Karin e Ino se acercaron._

 _-¡Chicas!- Haku saludo a Karin y luego miró a Ino la que se sonrojo._

 _-Estuviste fabulosa, eres una verdadera bitch- hablo Karin._

 _-Eso ¿es bueno o es malo?_

 _-Eso significa que muchas te odiaran por que Sasuke te beso a la fuerza y no al revés, como todas lo hacen- hablo Ino._

 _-¿todas lo hacen?_

 _-Sasuke es un poco mujeriego, así que siempre están babeando por el, pero en este caso se notaba que el te queria besar y no al revés._

 _Deje de colocar atención a lo que decían, de tristeza pase a enfado, el solo estaba jugando conmigo besándome, y una pasándose cosas en la cabeza, para él debía ser completamente normal, un verdadero mujeriego, ahora entendía a Hinata y la regla 1._

 _-Ya llego por quien lloraban- Suigetsu apareció con algo de tomar- ¿quieren?_

 _Simplemente le arrebate el vaso de la mano y tome todo su contenido al seco, regla 2. Cuando lo termine, bote el vaso al suelo aplastandolo con el piea_

 _-Dime que simplemente era trago pez enlatado- hablo una enojadísima Karin._

 _-No, era el abducción- los cuatro presente me miraron preocupados._

 _-¿estás bien?- Haku me tomo de la cintura._

 _-Si- nos sentía nada diferente._

 _-Tal vez sea inmune, quizás que vida loca llevaba antes- aclaro Ino._

 _Estaba un poco sofocada, me safe del agarre de Haku, pero aún así me seguí luego de emprender marcha, necesitaba vengarme, y hay estaba, al lago de Jugo y Naruto. Camine decidida. Lo mire desafiante. Con mi mano buena pegue un impulso y simplemente sonó muy fuerte la cachetada que le di._

 _-Uchiha eres un idiota que se cree un adonis, jamás lograrás conquistarme, mejor dicho jamás lograra volver a besarme._

 _-Así, entonces es una apuesta- mantuve mi mirada desafiante ante la de él- además tu fuiste la que se metió en ese juego, nadie te obligo._

 _-Solo quería ayudar a Hinata._

 _-Hinata ya había sido ayudada._

 _-Realmente no entiendes._

 _-La que no entiendes eres tú, llegas y me golpeas, luego me desafías y culpas, estas jugando con fuego._

 _-Ya chicos calma- Naruto nos apartó, no se en qué momento pero los dos estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para volver besarnos._

 _-¿Estas bien?- Jugo me miro preocupado- estas un poco pálida._

 _El mundo dio vueltas, me di cuenta que Sasuke se me acerco y tomo de la cintura, sentí que mis piernas cedieron, y mi estómago se retorcía, vomite y el mundo dejó de existir._

 _...Continuara..._

* * *

 **Que pasara con la apuesta entre Sakura y Sasuke...**

 **Encontrarán a Sakura, sus compañeros...**

 **Que repercusiones tendrá la fiesta...**

 **Siguiente capitulo un nuevo año escolar comienza**


	6. Capítulo 5: Encontrada

**Justo como lo prometi capítulo un día Jueves ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Encontrada.

Narrador.

*Noche de la fiesta a las afuera de Konoha.

-Imagino que han entendido lo que les he querio decir- hablo un hombre entre las sombras dirigiéndose a Karui, Sai y Temari.

-Simple, Sakura perdió la memoria, enserio esperas que nos quedemos sin hacer nada- dijo una exaltada Temari.

-No espero que no hagan nada, espero que no se le acerquen, que la vigilen en la distancia, solo por si aparecen problemas- respondió el misterioso hombre.

-Suponemos que te creemos, y que en realidad eres uno de los agentes secretos alrededor del mundo, no podemos dejarla como carnada para que vengan por ella, la organización la esta buscando, ella es la fuente de la eterna juventud, si ella cae todos caemos- hablo Karui.

-Pero, hay otra opción, estamos entrenados para situaciones como esta, podemos infiltrarnos y volvernos parte de su circulo cercano sin que sepa quienes somos en realidad- aclaró Sai acercándose al hombre.

-Sabía que dirían eso- el hombre les tendió tres carpetas, una para cada uno- Esas serán sus nuevas identificaciones.

-Son nuestros nombres y apellidos verdaderos- dijo temari analizando la carpeta-, no todo lo que está aquí es verdadero, ¡que piensas que estás haciendo!, pueden encontrarnos fácilmente.

-Confíen en mí- sonrió el hombre.

-Como no sabemos que en realidad no estás trabajando para la organización- Karui lo miro seria.

-No lo es, no las hubiera expuesto a juntarnos con él si pensara que es de la organización- interrumpió Sai a su amiga.

-Si Sai lo dice está bien- Temari suspiró a modo de resignación-, pero imagino que sabes que nosotros casi tenemos nula experiencia tratando con gente, hemos estado más de la mitad de nuestras vidas en la guarida siendo criados por Sakura.

-Lose, pero también confíe en la manera de instruir de ella- El desconocido dio un paso hacia el frente dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su cara- después de todo también fui criado por ella, es una perfecta oportunidad para que vean el mundo por sus propios ojos.

-Confiamos en ti Dan, no nos traiciones- hablo Temari.

*La mañana siguiente luego se que Sakura despertara en la Habitación de Sasuke.

Sakura simplemente no podía creer que su vida estaba dando a cada momento giros en 360 °. En ese momento se encontraba como si nada sentada en comedor de la familia Uchiha.

Unos minutos atrás Sasuke le había explicado que en conjunto a Ino y Naruto la llevaron hasta su casa que era la más cercana para poder recostarla y quitarle la ropa sucia de vomitó, tanto para ella como para él.

Luego de las respectivas disculpas por lo malos entendidos, debido a su condición de borrachera, Sakura simplemente fue arrastrada por la Mikoto a su comedor donde ahora se encontraba tomando una taza de café con tostadas, junto a los tres integrantes de la familia.

-Y dime Sakura, ¿con quien vives?

-Vivo con Dan sensei, desde ayer, la verdad aún no conozco la casa.

-A, no importa Sasuke te acompañará, verdad- Mikoto miró a su hijo con una cara que le advertía una reprimenda si se negaba a su petición.

-Hmp.

-Eso es un sí en idioma Sasuke.

-Bueno días- Suigetsu apareció en unos boxer que eran de delfines.

-No tienes decencia, andas solo en ropa interior en una casa donde solo te ibas a quedar a pasar unos días- Habló Fugaku un tanto enojado.

-Solo estoy pasando unos días Viejo.

-Días, no crees que lo días ya han sido años, y no me llames viejo, mocoso- Fugaku miró al intruso desafiante, pero él se limitó a dirigirse a la cocina para sacar leche helada de la nevera y sentarse junto los demás en la mesa, en otras palabras lo ignoró por completo.

-Hey compadre que haremos hoy en la noche- Suigetsu miro a Sasuke que lo ignoro.

-Señora Uchiha traje las cosas que me encomendó del mercado- Jugo llego con una gran bolsa de compras.

-Gracias, llevalas a la cocina- hablo Mikoto.

-Deberías por lo menos ayudar en los deberes de la casa como el otro parásito si se siguen quedando escuchaste.

-Sasuke tu padre te dijo que tenias que ayudar más con los deberes de la casa- Suigetsu miró a su "compadre".

-Te hablaba a ti pedazo de...

-Fugaku recuerda tu presión querido- Mikoto le paso una pelota a su marido para que la apretara y contara hasta diez.

Sakura simplemente se limitó a sonreír nerviosa ante tan extraña situación. De pronto el timbre sonó, Mikoto se paró a abrir la puerta con ella apareció junto a Dan.

-Sakura me tenias preocupado, llame a Ino y me dijo que anoche la pasaste aquí, deberías haberme avisado- Dan de verdad se notaba preocupado y muy cansado.

-Lo siento, es que yo...

-No te preocupes, se que todo a ocurrido muy rápido- ahora dirigió una mirada de alivio a ella.

-Yo la iba a llevar a su casa en un rato más, no era necesario que te preocupes, ya se que te pedimos que te hicieras cargo de su custodia, pero también dijimos que nosotros con Naruto nos haríamos cargo de ella- hablo Sasuke despreocupado.

-Mientras viva en mi casa, seguirá mis reglas, ustedes la metieron hay así que más le vale entenderlo-Dan miro de manera altanera al chico.

-No quiero meterme, pero Dan tiene razón- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua en señal de derrota.

-Bueno Sakura, terminaste para que nos vayamos,ya llegaron las cosas que compraste ayer y Ino dijo que traería gente para que te ayudarán a remodelar tu pieza.

-Si- Sakura se despidió de los presente y siguió a Dan hacia la puerta.

De pronto se acordó que le faltaba algo.

-Espera, deje mi sombrero.

-Toma y no lo vuelvas a perder- Sasuke se lo colocó en la cabeza, lo que hizo que Sakura volviera a recordar el beso del día anterior, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo idiota que se había comportado con ella.

La chica se dirigió al auto de Dan, el camino fue silencioso, nadie dirigió una palabra hasta llegar al departamento. La pelirrosa simplemente quedo impactada ante lo espacioso que era, poseía un segundo piso en donde estaban tres habitaciones con su propios baños, abajo estaba una cocina un comedor con un gran living y un estudio con muchos libros de medicina.

-¿cómo elegiste estudiar medicina?

-Amor, creo, me enamore de una exitosa médico, mayor que yo, y simplemente quería ser lo suficiente mejor para ella, pero...

-Pero...

-Pero no deberias preguntarte tanto por mí, sino más por ti.

-A qué te refieres.

-Estas segura en que quieres asistir a un colegio, no sabes nada de ti mismas, menos sabrás cosas de materia y estudio.

-Simplemente no he tenido tiempo para negarme.

-El colegio empieza la semana que viene, casi todos los chicos viven internados, porque queda muy lejos de la zona residencial como para viajar todos los días.

-¿Me internaras porque te estorbo?, Ino me dijo que prácticamente vivías en el hospital.

-Si es cierto, pero no me estorbas, la verdad desde un principio pensaba en quedarme con tu custodia.

-¿Por qué?

-No crees que haces muchas preguntas.

-Soy curiosa- Dan soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Sakura, ten cuidado, se que los chicos te protegerán, pero si ves gente que te sea extraña o sospechosa avisa.

-Ya me se ese cuento, no es necesario que me lo expliques.

El timbre sonó y con ello apareció Ino junto a Haku, Choji y Shikamaru. Dan se fue a su tuno en el hospital. Mientras, los cuatro se dedicaron a ordenar las cosas de la recién instalada, Haku pinto las paredes dibujando unos hermosos árboles de Sakura en plena temporada pintado el cielo como si fuera de noche, decorando con estrellas que prendían cuando no había luz, se hizo de noche y Dan volvió a la casa luego de su turno, encontró a la Chica en su cama recostada.

Dan se dirigió a su despacho y sacó una llave con la que abrió la primera cajonera del escritorio, de este saco unas fotos que lo mostraban a él cuando tenía 8 años, la misma Sakura que estaba ahora durmiendo en arriba en una de las piezas, ella estaba intentando abrazar al niños y el niño se estaba intentando de zafar del agarre.

-Los papeles se invierten, no es así Sakura oka san.

La semana paso rápido para la chica todos los días misteriosamente aprecia gente en su casa molestandola con salir, generalmente eran chicas, ya que los chicos tenían miedo que Dan podría jugarles alguna broma pesada, Sakura aprendió cómo sobrellevar más a sus nuevos amigos y como seria el colegio. En ese momento se encontraba haciendo cajas con las cosas que mandaría al día siguiente al instituto donde se quedaría.

-Veo con que le has agarrado cariño a ese gorro- Dan se acercó y le señaló el gorro.

-Un poco, ¿qué cenaremos hoy?.

-Pedí pizza a domicilio, si quieres puedo llamar y avisar que estas indispuesta y no asistirás al colegio.

-No te preocupes, y gracias por todo, por dejarme quedarme en tu casa y todo.

-Te conozco de hace poco, pero te he llegado a agarrar cariño mocosa- Dan desordeno los cabellos de Sakura- Si tienes problemas llámame- le entregó un celular color rosa con una pulsera- ya que el otro día tuvimos problema de comunicación, para que no vuelva a pasar.

-FRENTESOTA...- Ino apareció de pronto.

La pelirrubia miró extrañada como Dan y Sakura se abrazaban, Sakura se safo como si el hombre le quemara.

-Ino yo... buenos... veras...- intentaba explicar la pelirrosa al darse cuenta que se metió en con el tal ves amor de la rubia.

-Llegaron las pizzas, comemos- Ino se limitó a sonreír y servir la comida.

*Dia Domingo

Sakura llego a los dormitorios del colegio eran realmente gigantes, el colegio se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, alrededor de unas cuatro horas en el auto. Por lo general los estudiantes empezaban a asistir al cumplir los diez años a la academia ya que no había ningún otro colegio más en la ciudad. Antes de esa edad los niños estudian en pequeños colegios satélites que hay por toda la ciudad. Los dormitorios estaban separados en dos alas, una de hombres y otra de mujeres, en donde los dormitorios más altos eran propiedad exclusiva de los de último año, además no eran compartidos como los demás, y como comodín daban al entretecho que era un lugar especial para hacer reuniones clandestinas y guardar material de contrabando. En el primer piso había una sala de ocio compartida con una gran cafetería y estufa.

Casi la mayoría de los estudiantes pedía comida a domicilio, mientras no tuviera alcohol y se avisará en portería no tenían mayores problemas, por eso la cafetería casi nunca se usaba.

Sakura iba totalmente concentrada, su habitación estaba en el tercer piso, la número 332.

-CUIDADO- gritó una chica que caía de la escaleras soltado con ello una caja.

La chica cayó sobre Sakura, en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Hay lo siento- hablo Hinata sentándose al lado de Sakura con la cara sonrojada.

-Eso fue realmente...- Karin que estaba pasando por ahí, vio la escena y le salio sangre de la nariz- O no, sonó igual que el pez enlatado.

-¡Pervertida!- dijeron Sakura y Hinata.

Sakura ayudó a Hinata a colocar las cosas que había desparramado en el suelo a la caja.

-No deberías llevarlas todas juntas, podrías caer, pegarte en la cabeza y perder la memoria.

Hinata y Karin rieron ante el comentario.

-Esta bien, perdí el equilibrio porque unos niños pasaron junto a mi, solo eso.

-Y dime pelo de chicle, ¿cuál es el número de tu habitación?.

-La 332.

Hinata la quedó mirando como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara.

-Tiene algo de malo.

-No nada, solamente que esa es la mía, y la verdad es que nunca de los años que he vivido aquí la he compartido con nadie- aclaró Hinata colocándose de pie con la caja

-¿Te ayudo?- dijo Karin tomando la caja desde el otro lado.

-Gracias, y Sakura la habitación es la última del pasillo derecho.

Hinata siguió su camino con Karin, y Sakura al su dormito.

-Sakura, dile a Kiba que no se te atreva a dejar que Akamaru se suba a la cama.

Sakura llego facilmente a la habitación con las instrucciones que le dieron en ella al entrar lo primero que se fijó fue en Shino que leía una revista de la National geografic en el suelo, y Kiba que estaba sentado esperando porque estuviera listo unos frascos de ramen.

-Hinata, no te demoraste, trajiste los palillos que te pedí- hablo Kiba.

-No soy Hinata, soy su compañera, a por cierto la vi y dijo que no te atrevieras a subir a Akaru sobre la cama- Sakura miro las tres camas y no existía ninguna señal de algún animal en el cuarto.

-Sakura san- habló Shino.

-Solo dime Sakura, me cargan las formalidades.

-Por lo que escuche mañana llegará otra nueva estudiante, ella ocupara la tercera cama, es raro Hinata nunca tuvo un compañero.

-Nuestro club de tobi de acabo- hablo Kiba.

-No deberían ocupar el cuarto a su antojo.

-Sakura chan- Naruto apareció de pronto- ¿Serás la compañera de Hinata?

-Si, y ¿porque te sientas como si nada a comer ramen EN MI CUARTO?- Una vena que mostraba furia se le hincho a Sakura en la sien.

-Es el lugar más tranquilo del colegio- Dijo Naruto mientras comía ramen al lado de Kiba.

-Así con que el lugar más tranquilo.

A Shino le dio un escalofrío y simplemente prefirió huir antes que la furia explotara. La pelirrosa con una fuerza sobrehumana lanzó a Kiba y Naruto por la puerta del cuarto. Simplemente tenía suficiente, cada vez que quería momentos de paz, alguno de ellos llegaba a hacer tonterías, ya sea en el hospital o en el departamento de Dan. Hinata quien recién llegó aplaudió la hazaña, ella también estaba arta.

*Dia Lunes en el colegio.

El uniforme del colegio para mujeres era una falda gris, que para variar combinaba con el gorro gris de Sakura, además con una camisa blanca, una corbata roja opcional con una chaqueta negra que llevaba en su bolsillo derecho superior la insignia de colegio. Los hombres usaban un pantalón, con la camisa, chaqueta y corbata correspondiente. Además como manera opcional usaban chalecos color blanco y negro con la insignia del colegio.

-No puede ser mi primer día y ya me quedo dormida- Sakura corría por el primer piso.

-Sakura chan- Un pelirrubio venía detrás de ella.

-Naruto, tu también.

-Siempre me quedo dormido, pero que tiene solo los perderemos la ceremonia de bienvenida

-No debemos revisar primero nuestar clases.

Naruto rió ante el comentario.

-No te preocupes, estamos todos en la clase A.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No te preocupes.

Para cuando llegaron al salón A del undécimo grado, ya estaban todos presentes, pero muy disgustados, abordando a Haku.

-¿Como pudiste no fijarte?, era tu deber- dijo Ino furiosa cruzando sus brazos.

-Chicos que paso, que es este escándalo- habló Naruto dirigiéndole una sonrisa zorruna a sus amigos.

-Haku, se equivocó, hicieron que colocaron a otro profesor en vez de Yamato.

-Pero qué tan malo puede ser.

-Naruto- Sasuke le dirigió una mirada seria-, nuestro profesor jefe será Jiraya.

Uno, Dos, Tres... cargando datos.

-¡QUEEEEEEE!- Naruto se lanzo sobre Haku tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y sacudiendolo bruscamente- como dejaste que Ero sennin se hiciera cargo de nosotros, datebbayo.

-Si Haku como pudiste traicionarnos así- Karin lo inculpo, mientras todos esperaban su respuesta.

-Juro solemnemente que entregue mi soborno correspondiente a Kakashi sensei, con Zabuza san y Sarutobi sensei, con los nombres de los que conformarán el curso y el profesor titular, pero la verdad no se que paso.

-Más te vale que sea cierto, de lo contrario- Kiba le mostró como quebraba un vara de madera.

Haku trago en seco, sabía claramente que la amenaza era verdad.

-Mendokusai, son demasiado ruidosos- Shikamaru que estaba durmiendo sobre su pupitre se incorporó.

-No creen que en vez de preocuparnos del profe deberíamos preocuparnos en que hacer con nuestros compañeros nuevos- ahora habló Chouji dejando a todos impactados por su acotación.

-¿Que compañeros nuevos?- inquirió Sasuke.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Haku intentó huir, pero Jugo lo impidió.

-Tu te quedas aquí- dijo Jugo a un muy asustado Haku.

-En la tabla, donde salen los salones con los nombres de los integrantes salían dos nombres como nuevos alumnos para este salón, claro descartando a Sakura.

-Sobre el- Suigetsu señaló a Haku y todos los hombres a excepción de Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaron sobre él.

-No se como pero deben arreglar este embrollo, no quiero tener a un viejo pervertido de profesor todo el año, ya lo soporte una vez, no lo haré dos veces.

-Ino puedes infiltrarse en los expedientes de los alumnos y ver quienes son- dijo Naruto.

-Ya lo hice, al parecer se llaman...

Sakura que no entendía qué demonios pasaba se acercó a Hinata que miraba de manera despreocupada la situación.

-Buenos días Sakura, te intente despertar en la mañana, pero estuviste a punto de golpearme así que preferí no interrumpir tus sueños.

-No te preocupes, simplemente llegue.

-Entonces veo que no fuiste a la orientación con el profesor titular.

-¿Orientación?

-Si todos lo nuevos reciben una orientación, ahora veo que nadie te lo menciono, no te preocupes de seguro serán las mismas cosas que te hemos repetido durante toda la semana.

-¿Por qué discuten tanto?- Sakura señalo al tumulto

-Te acostumbras, bueno verás hay una costumbre, no dejar que ningún nuevo entre a esta clase, bueno Haku se encarga de arreglar la selección de alumnos para las diferentes clases sobornando a unos profesor.

-Oooo, ya entiendo.

-Pero algo salió mal y dejaron a un profesor pervertido al mando y por desgracia permitieron que dos nuevos entrarán a esta clase.

-Yo soy nueva, eso tiene algo de malo.

-Tu eres como la protegida de Naruto y Sasuke, por eso eres un caso especial, pero por lo general solo entras a esta clase si alguno de ellos lo aprueba de lo contrario debes demostrar que eres lo suficientemente de confianza para permanecer en esta clase.

-Yo soy la protegida de ellos.

-Por desgracia- Hinata miro con lastima a la chica- Sakura durante el poco tiempo que llevo contigo te he conocido y la verdad necesito contarte esto, es mejor que tengas cuidado con...

Una extraña música comenzó a sonar de fondo, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-O no- dijo Naruto.

-O SIIII- un hombre de cabellera blanca muy larga, vestido con un traje de color rojo, camisa blanca y corbata de moño apareció arriba del escritorio en medio de un humo- El gran Jiraya sama ha llegado.

Todos lo chicos se acercaron a las ventanas para evitar asfixiarse con el humo.

-Qué es lo quieres, matarnos dattebayo.

-Bueno chicos tomen asientos en sus pupitres- anuncio Jiraya en medio de risas.

Todos se sentaron, Sakura miro los asientos vacíos y tomó el penúltimo al lado de la ventana, cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaría detrás de ella al frente Ino y a su derecha Naruto. Pensó en su mala suerte por estar al lado de tan insoportable chico. Se sacó su sombrero y lo dejo al lado colgado en el escritorio.

-Este semestre tenemos tres nuevos integrante, pero una no llegó a la orientación- todos dirigieron su mirada a Sakura, la señalada levantó su mano.

-Lo siento Jiraya sensei , es que la verdad olvide la orientación y me vine directamente al salón.

Jiraya la miro de pies a cabeza, luego sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Después en privado haremos esa charla- Naruto le tiró un lápiz, el cual lo esquivo facilmente, pero no pudo esquivar otro que venía en dirección desconocida.

-¿Quién fue ese?.

-Jiraya sensei podemos pasar- inquirió un chico de tez blanca asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-A si pasen, bueno ellos son sus dos nuevos compañeros Komatsu Karui y Sai Hino.

El chico vestía los pantalones gris con un chaleco sobre la camisa color negro y la chica usaba la típica falda con un chaleco color blanco sobre la camisa.

La pelirrosa miro a los chicos, quienes le devolvieron la mirada luego sintió una opresión en el pecho como si hubiera olvidado algo realmente muy importante.

Mientras se escuchaban los cuchicheos de que el chico era muy hermoso y la chica tenía cara de yankee.

-Sakura chan estas bien- susurro Naruto al ver que la chica se colocaba pálida y sudaba sin razón aparente.

-Yo...- Sakura intentó levantarse para salir, pero se desplomó en el suelo.

 _Flash_ _Back_

 _*9 años antes._

 _Una pequeña Karui mirando por la ventana del escondite como caía la nieve._

 _-Sakura, mis padres vendrán, es navidad, verdad._

 _-Olvidalo, es imposible nuestros padres hace años nos abandonaron aquí- declaró Omoi que estaba leyendo una revista._

 _-Omoi, sabes que es muy peligroso estar con sus padres- Sakura apareció consolando a Karui que se había colocado a llorar- ya, ya..., sabes, matemos el tiempo cocinado._

 _-Pero Sakura, siempre incendias la cocina- Karui se froto las lágrimas de los ojos._

 _-No me lo recuerdes que me dará depresión._

 _Ambos chicos miraron la expresión de decepción de la chica y se colocaron a reír al recordar todas la veces que Sakura quemó la cocina. Lo que quedó del día se dedicaron a cocinar esperando la llegada de los padres de los chicos. De pronto sonó el timbre y ambos chicos se acercaron a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en rostro._

 _*6 años antes._

 _Sakura se encontraba montando una moto de nieve en rusia, miraba detalladamente un aparato GPS, la señal provenía de una cueva a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cuando llegó a su destino se encontró con un chico de unos 16 años._

 _-Shin, dime ¿qué ha pasado?- Shin señalo a un pequeño bulto en el suelo._

 _-No puedo dejarlo conmigo, Sakura me estoy muriendo._

 _La chica quedó atónita, antes las palabras de su informante._

 _-Alto, debe haber una manera de..._

 _-Danzo se dio cuenta que le estaba jugando sucio, así que me enveneno, me quedan unas horas- Shin hizo una pausa- él intentaba convertir a Sai en un espía, pero no quiero que el sea consumido por esta locura como yo, quiero algo distinto para él- Shin miro a el bulto del suelo con cariño- para mi es como un hermano y sé que lo cuidaras bien._

 _-Shin yo lo siento, por colocar este peso sobre tus hombros- Sakura reprimió unas lágrimas-, y ¿cual es tu plan?_

 _-Ellos piensan que mate al Chico, intercambie otro cuerpo por el de él, cuando vean el mio se pensaran que todo está solucionado._

 _Shin tomo al bulto del suelo y se lo entregó a Sakura._

 _-Está sedado no despertara hasta un rato- descubrió la cara del chico y le dio un beso en la frente de despedida- se llama Sai, como yo no tiene apellido, es huérfano, me gusta Hino para él- el chico se coloco a llorar-, le gusta pintar, no entiende los ambientes, él, él..._

 _-Sai Hino, es un bonito apellido, lo cuidare como si fuera de mi propia familia._

 _-Se que lo harás, y ahora vete no quiero me veas..._

 _-No lo menciones, y Shin gracias._

 _Sakura subió a la moto cargando al chico, dirigió su mirada a la cueva y partió derramando lágrimas por su compañero caído._

 _...continuará..._

* * *

 **Dan sabe el verdadero pasado de Sakura**

 **Cómo se involucraran Sai Y Karui con Sakura**

 **Donde esta Temari**

 **Veanlo en el siguiente capítulo**


	7. Capítulo 6: La relación entre ellos

**U.u ¿cómo será la relación entre ellos?**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La relación entre ellos dos.

Era el receso del medio día donde todos por lo general se dirigían hacia la gran cafetería a almorzar. Hinata arrastró a Ino detrás del colegio.

-Hinata suéltame, me estas preocupando- Ino se soltó del agarre de Hinata, pero esta la miro seria y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde cuándo qué.

-Desde cuándo tienes ese tipo de relación con Haku.

-A qué te refieres.

-Con Kiba los escuchamos el día de la fiesta.

-¿que hacias con Kiba en los roqueríos a esa hora?

-No me cambies el tema- Hinata prefirió contestar para la pregunta de rubia para conseguir sus repuestas-Kiba me intentó consolar, diciéndome que Naruto era un idiota y que habían personas mejores que él, luego que lo viera casi besarse con Shion.

-Y esperas que me crea eso.

-Espero, que me digas la verdad, porque lo que escuchamos no era muy...

-Muy que.

-Ino estabas teniendo sexo con Haku, siempre he sabido que tienes sexo, aún más cuando de vez en cuando te drogas, pero es Haku, sabes que...

-No sigas, no me gusta, solo somos amigos con derechos.

-Ino no es necesario que estés con alguien, si te sientes sola nos tienes a nosotros.

-Basta Hinata no te metas en mi vida- y sin más se fue dejando preocupada a la ojiperla.

* * *

Sakura despertaba en la enfermería.

Era realmente extraño el día anterior bien a un pelirrojo desconocido en sus sueños y ahora vio a unos pequeños Karui y Sai. Todo esto la estaba dejando muy cansada psicológicamente. Se sentó en la camilla para poder reincorporarse.

-Te sientes bien- hablo Sasuke al lado de ella.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Ino fue con Hinata a comer, mientras yo debo esperar a que tu despiertes, ire a buscar a la enfermera- Sasuke se iba a ir pero Sakura lo detuvo-, debiste recuperar algún recuerdo al ver a los nuevos.

-Creo que los conozco desde antes, solo es que no estoy segura- confesó la chica.

-Deberíamos preguntarles, tal vez ellos sepan algo de tu familia- Sasuke intentó nuevamente irse pero de nuevo fue detenido.

-Sasuke kun yo...

-Quieres dormir pero tienes pesadillas mezcladas con recuerdos de tu pasado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando despertaste en mi cama gritaste, y no exactamente por estar yo a tu lado.

-Eres muy perspicaz.

Sasuke se acomodó en la silla nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa por el cumplido.

-Duerme, no te preocupes cuando despiertes yo estaré a tu lado.

-¡Yo no estaba pidiendo que te quedaras...!

La chica vio su mirada de advertencia en el rostro del chico y se culpo por mencionar el tema. Se recostó en la camilla para seguir durmiendo.

-Te odio.

-Molestia.

* * *

En la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-Que haremos, necesitamos cuanto antes nombrar a un tesorero y vicepresidente, Sasuke seria una excelente opción- habló Shikamaru a Naruto.

-El teme no lo aceptara, a él no le gusta esta clase de trabajos, más desde lo que paso con Itashi.

-No puede vivir del pasado para siempre.

A Naruto se le ocurrió mirando las cámaras de seguridad una idea para obligarlo a trabajar para él.

-Nombremos a Sakura chan mienbro del consejo- Shikamaru quedó atónito ante la respuesta del chico.

-Estas loco, ella recien se esta acostumbrando a su pérdida de memoria, además es odiada por todos por haber sido aceptada en la clase A, lo sera aun mas si misteriosamente se vuelve miembro del consejo.

-Pero tendremos al teme a nuestra merced.

-A qué te refieres.

-Creo que Sasuke esta enamorado de Sakura dattebayo.

La boca de Shikaru formó una perfecta O ante la loca idea del rubio.

-Sasuke enamorado, no me hagas reir, el solo juega con las mujeres y luego las bota.

-Pero no es normal, lo conozco muy bien y él nunca se ha quedado cuidando a alguien y mucho menos en la enfermería, ya que el prefiere hacer otras cosas en la enfermería- Naruto le mostró una imagen de la tablet a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru vio como Sasuke vigilaba el sueño de la pelirosa.

-Haces esto solamente para molestar a Sasuke.

-Como crees dattebayo- Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios

-Hay siento que todo ésto sea tan repentino y no recibir las instrucciones adecuadas de nuestra parte- dijo una mujer mayor entregando una carpeta a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

-No se preocupe, de todos modos tendría que leer todo esto- respondió Temari ojeando la carpeta- agradezco que me hayan contratado sin tener experiencia previa.

-Nosotros tampoco teníamos experiencia cuando comenzamos este trabajo- dijo un hombre mayor apareciendo- tiene sus dolores de cabeza, pero los chicos no son malas personas.

Los actuales encargados de la residencia eran una pareja un tanto mayor. Por desgracia el hombre tenía una enfermedad pulmonar y necesita estar en la ciudad para hacerse todos los día un chequeo periódico, su edad le impedía viajar todos los días, así que decidieron renunciar a su trabajo y mudarse con su hijo mayor. Como tenían poco tiempo, solo contrataron como reemplazo al primer postulante para el empleo.

-Necesito juntar dinero, así que mientras ustedes encuentran un reemplazo más adecuado estaré gustosa de trabajar aquí.

Temari vio cómo se marchaban y los despido con su mano. Luego ojeo la carpeta con los nombres de los residentes y se fijó en Sasuke.

-Vaya que chico más atractivo.

-Haru san estás aquí- dijo Shikamaru tocando la puerta de la portería.

-Haruka san se fue con su esposo, ahora yo soy la encargada- hablo Temari.

-Esta es la lista de los que comeremos hoy en el salón, eso es todo- Shikamaru se fue.

* * *

Hinata terminadas las clases regreso a su habitación y en ella vio a la nueva chica instalando sus cosas.

-MMM, Karui san, verdad.

-Karui sama para ti- Karui la miró de forma altanera.

-Otra loca más- Hinata suspiro.

* * *

Sakura despertó muy tarde, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas no sabía exactamente porque parecía como si a los chicos nuevos los conociera desde antes, y sus extraños sueños con ellos, entonces se dio cuenta de algo y se detuvo, como si hubiera tropezado con una pared. La semana anterior también tuvo un sueño con otra persona y en esta le lanzaba por la ventana de un edificio, miró su brazo vendado y así misma se dijo que eso explicaría en parte su brazo quemado y la que fue su pierna lesionada que aún le impedía correr.

-Molestia si no avanzas no llegaré nunca al salón- la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento- siguieron caminando al salón.

La pelirrosa se preguntó exactamente cómo averiguar si sus sueños eran verdad o no. Tendría que pensarlo a quien recurrir.

Cuando llegó al salón se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío.

-¿Donde están todos?

-Dormiste casi todo el día, ellos deben estar en sus respectivos clubes, quizás intentado de conquistar al mundo- él chico se sentó en su pupitre y se colocó a dormir.

-SAKURA CHAN- un muy feliz rubio hizo acto de presencia- te ves mejor Sakura chan.

-Al parecer solo era cansancio- Sasuke miraba con fastidio al rubio que impidió su siesta- y, ¿cual es motivo de tanto escándalo Dobe?.

-Simple, el sensei- esas últimas palabras las escupió con disgusto y frunciendo la cejas- me pidió amablemente que les entregara esto- a ambos le pasó una hoja- soy el responsable de la organización de todos los clubes así que necesito saber a cual ingresarán este año- Sasuke intentó protestar, pero fue interrumpido- y teme ni lo intentes, el año pasado encubrí tu inasistencia a ningún club, pero este año no lo haré.

-Pero cómo sé exactamente a qué club entrar- vio el nombre de todos lo clubes-, son muchos y la verdad no creo estar en condiciones de elegir.

Naruto se pasó su mano por la cabeza, el plan estaba resultando a las mil maravillas, así que debía seguir fingiendo ignorancia.

-Tengo algo de tiempo antes del fin de las clases,- el rubio le tendió su mano a la chica- te acompaño a algunos clubes que te podrían interesar.

Sakura lo miró. Dentro de su interior algo le olía mal, "intuición femenina", si algo aprendió de sus nuevos amigos, es que ellos jamás hacían las cosas sin tener algo a cambio. Pero, al no encontrar explicación lógica solo suspiro a modo de resignación, levantó su mano para poder juntarla con la del rubio, aunque esto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, quien al ver la cercanía de la los dos frunció sus cejas dejando claro su disgusto.

-Yo también los acompañó,- tomó la muñeca de la chica impidiendo que le diera la mano a Naruto- así podré ver en persona a que club entrar.

Naruto sonrió victorioso, no solo al ver la expresión de Sasuke sino también ver la fase 1 de su plan completado, ahora la fase 2...

* * *

*Club n°1: Periodismo.

El club de periodismo era dirigido por tres editores, y tenía doce reporteros quienes todos los días publicaban de manera online las noticias. Ellos podían faltar a clases cuando quisieran, y algunos incluso viajaban gratis, era una manera muy divertida de pasar el tiempo. Pero ver como se gritaban unos a otros frustro a la chica la que simplemente prefirió pasar.

*Club n°2: Entomología.

Shino les mostró lo que hacían en este, ver como coleccionaban animales y los cuidaban en diferentes cabinas especiales les atrajo demasiado, hasta que vieron las arañas y los tres prefirieron simplemente dejar ese tour hasta hay.

*Club n°3: Arte.

El club de arte no solo era lienzos y pinturas, abarcaba todo tipo de expresión artística hechas por las manos. Haku les mostró una escultura de un mapache que estaba haciendo para una ceremonia que sería al día siguiente, entonces dejó solo a los tres chicos mientras conversaba con alguien por teléfono, Sasuke y Sakura intentaron dibujar algo en un lienzo para darse cuenta que esto era lo suyo en eso escuchar un sonido de algo rompiéndose los preocupo. Agarraron a Naruto para correr de ahí porque había roto la escultura de Haku.

*Club n°3: Arqueria.

Los tres chicos intentando mantenerse despiertos ante la explicación de Ten Ten acerca del club vieron como ella lanzaba una flecha dando justo en medio del blanco eso los sacó de sus pensamientos y aplaudieron.

*Club n°4: Boxeo

Lee que intentaba abrazar a Sakura fue detenido por un puño de ambos chicos, así que simplemente prefirieron salir de hay antes que Lee despertara de su inconsciencia.

*Club n°5: Mecatrónica.

Ino estaba sola escuchando música con su teléfono mientras estaba haciendo no se que en la computadora, cuando llegó Sasuke le invitó a sentarse junto a ella y de una manera muy sensual le dijo que seria un gusto tenerlo hay. A Sakura no le gusto eso, así que se paró y se fue dejando a los chicos muy confusos y a Ino muy divertida.

*Club n°6: Enfermería.

Naruto se limitó a decir que en realidad no era un club y al menos un representante de cada club tenía que asistir a reuniones una vez al mes. En si era manejado por el presidente.

*Club n°7: Porristas.

Sakura miró desafiante a Shion recordando la noche anterior, y esta le devolvió el desafío, era como ver la pelea entre dos bestias, se podía ver claramente las llamas azules y rojas detrás de ellas. Los chicos un tanto nervioso, antes de comenzara una pelea prefierieron sacar a la pelirosa.

*Y así se la pasaron casi toda la tarde viendo clubes hasta llegar al último...

*Club n°x: Karate.

Los tres chicos se pararon en la entrada del club, en el medio vieron a una muy concentrada Hinata frente a Neji. Una chica les saludo y con la mano les hizo seña que sentaran en el suelo como todos los demás.

Hinata inspiró llevando sus puños hasta su caderas, y luego soltó el aire acumulado, estaba lista, mientras Neji giraba las muñecas de una manera extraña en el aire hasta colocar su mano izquierda cerca del cuerpo y estirar su brazo derecho de forma firme hacia su oponente.

Un chico se paró con dos banderas, una roja y otra azul, levantó sus brazos y luego los bajó de forma brusca.

Hinata corrió hacia su primo, lanzó golpes desviados fácilmente con una sola mano por Neji, por desgracia ese movimiento dejó indefenso su tórax, así que con la otra el chico la empujó alejandola, el árbitro levantó la bandera azul.

Sasuke estaba feliz, que algo bueno hubiera resultado de ver los clubes, ver a su amigo fingiendo una expresión de concentración cuando en realidad quería matar al Hyuga era muy divertido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- susurro Sakura a Naruto.

-Hinata y Neji están practicando, es una demostración hecha a para los nuevos, cuando el chico de allá- señaló al referí- levanta la bandera azul Neji hizo un punto, por el contrario cuando levanta la bandera roja Hinata hizo un punto, tienes que tener dos puntos y ganas.

Una chica hizo un gesto para que se callaran los intrusos, pero hizo que Hinata se diera cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

Hinata quien en ese momento se encontraba lista para derribar a Neji se deconsentro logrando que su primo la derribara a alla. Una vez en el suelo se colocó sobre ella queriendo golpearla. Luego ambos chicos miraron al referí quien volvió a levantar la bandera azul. Los chicos se levantaron y se hicieron una reverencia, todos los presentes aplaudieron.

-Qué es lo que hacen aquí- Neji se acercó a los intrusos- están desconcentrando a mis camaradas- vio a Hinata reojo, quien se colocó roja.

-Sakura y Sasuke tienen que inscribirse en algún club- dijo Naruto.

-Vaya tener al Uchiha nos aliviaría bastante el peso- hablo Neji.

-¿por qué?- pregunto Sakura.

-23 empates, 18 victorias y 18 derrotas son los marcadores entre Naruto senpai y Sasuke senpai- dijo una niña que se uniéndose a la conversación- mucho gusto soy Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata one sama.

-Sakura, mucho gusto.

-Estoy en lo correcto verdad- Hanabi miro a los chicos que se estaban desafiando con la mirada.

-Y ese contador de que es.

-Solo sus peleas en Karate ellos compiten en todo- aclaró- seria bueno ver otra, para sacar el desempate yo digo.

Los chicos sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Sasuke yo te desafío.../Naruto yo te desafío...- dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

Sakura que ya deducía a que llevaria eso les tomo de las orejas y se las tiró.

-Nada de eso, ustedes quedaron en acompañarme a ver los clubes, y eso harán.

Sakura los sacó de ahí dejando a todos sorprendidos de cómo podía controlar a los esos dos.

* * *

Cuando salieron de hay los tres se detuvieron por algo de comer. Era tiempo de la fase 3.

-Y bien a qué club entrarán- habló el rubio.

Por la mente de la chica paso la idea de a qué club entraron los nuevos, luego miró a Sasuke esperando que él respondiera, pero el solo estaba ignorando la pregunta.

-No lo sé, es que son tantos y... siento que necesito tiempo.

-Sakura chan, aún hay un club en el cuál podrás entrar- esto hizo que Sasuke tomara atención- verás, en el concejo estudiantil nos faltan integrantes, porque no te unes como vice presidenta, estarías encargada de que todos cumplan las reglas, además mostraste interés en la enfermería, serias nuestra representante, además podrías faltar a clase y que nadie te molestara por eso.

La idea estaba perfecta, la chica lo medito en eso Naruto dijo algo pero no lo tomo en cuenta.

-Esta bien.

-Que bueno- el rubio levanto a la chica de la cintura elevando un poco, dejando ver la furia del azabache.

-Yo también entraré al consejo- declaró Sasuke desafiante.

El rubio bajó a la chica, y miró a su amigo serio.

-Solicitud rechazada- dijo Naruto.

-QUE...

-Solicitud rechazada, quieres que te lo escriba o te lo repito de nuevo.

-El año pasado me rogaste que me unirá...- Naruto se iba hacer de rogar pero lo las palabras de su amigo simplemente hicieron que cambiara de planes.

-Corrección, te lo pedí que unieras, hay una gran diferencia entre pedir y rogar.

-Todos los clubes me quieren.

-El consejo estudiantil no, ahora tenemos a Sakura chan.

-Pero si les falta tesorero.

-Bueno esa posición tu no la ocuparas, ya tengo alguien para ese puesto. mintió.

-Así, ¿quién?.

-El viernes lo sabrás después de la asamblea de nombramiento de nuevos miembros.

Dicho esto Naruto se fue con Sakura a la sala del consejo donde le explicaría su nueva función, dejando a Sasuke furioso pateando todo lo que se le pasaba por el frente.

Nuevo cómputo 23 empates, 19 victorias y 18 derrotas favor Naruto.

 _...continuara..._

* * *

 **Naruto se la jugó a Sasuke**

 **Ino tiene una relación con Haku**

 **Pobre Hinata, en el siguiente cap tendra una cita, pero ¿con quién?**

 **Espero Reviews :)**

 **Bibi**


	8. Capítulo 7: La Cita

**Jueves de actualización :)**

* * *

Capítulo 7: La cita

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente masajeando su sien, habían sido seis años de hermosa tranquilidad, nunca compartió habitación con nadie, hasta exactamente el lunes de esa semana, oficialmente Karui y Sakura serían sus compañeras, y la verdad fue el peor escándalo posible.

 _Flash Back_

 _Todo comenzó el lunes, Hinata estaba recostada leyendo, Sakura estaba jugando en su nuevo psp y Karui llega y mira a Sakura_

 _-Karui san- dijo Sakura._

 _-...sama- respondió cruzando sus brazos._

 _-Por alguna casualidad nos conocemos desde antes- Karui fingió ignorancias, nadie podía saber la verdad._

 _-No lo creo, vivía en E.E.U.U. solo vine de intercambio, no estás intentando coquetearme, verdad._

 _A Sakura el comentario le cayó como balde agua fría, ahora tenía su segunda enemiga. Hinata dejo de leer y esperando respuesta de la pelirosa._

 _-¿Quien te crees que soy pelo de escoba?- Sakura se paro a marcar territorio._

 _-¿Qué dijiste pelo de chicle?- la enfrentó Karui._

 _-Chicas ya... ya... somos compañeras no nos llevemos mal- dijo Hinata intentando amenizar el ambiente._

 _Por desgracias las peleas fueron de menor a mayor, discutían por dejar la luz prendida, confundir los shampoo, dejar la cama sin tender, para ellas todo era cosa de peleas, Hinata estaba a punto de explotar definitivamente necesitaba..._

 _Fin del Fash Back_

Hinata caminaba en dirección al auditorio sumida en sus pensamiento , hasta que escucho la voz de Kiba.

-Hinata, buenos días.

-Buenos días Kiba kun.

-¿Vas al auditorio?- La Hyuga asintió- Te acompaño- hubo un momento de silencio- Y dime, ¿qué planeas hacer en la tarde?

-Ir al club y la biblioteca.

-Qué te parece si nos fugamos y vamos al distrito comercial, tengo entradas para el cine- Kiba le mostró los boletos de una película de estreno.

Hinata estaba decida en no acompañar a su amigo a mencionada función, no obstante todos sus pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente cuando vieron entrar a Naruto sujetado del brazo por Shion. Una ola de celos la inundó la cabeza de la ojiperla, Naruto la saludo con su mano disponible y entró en el salón.

Con una cara que demostraba más enfado que alegría tomó los boletos de la mano de Kiba.

-Esta bien, te acompaño, nos vemos a las 3 en el tren.

En su mente Kiba salto victorioso.

* * *

Naruto se ubicó detrás del escenario, nunca había sido bueno para hablar en público y estaba totalmente seguro que jamás lo sería en el futuro, siempre decía cosas estupidas que lo colocaban en vergüenza. Siguiendo la pauta que le dejó Shikamaru se paró en el podio frente a todos.

-Bueno, Soy Uzumaki Naruto, para los que no me conozcan, presidente del consejo estudiantil, datebbayo.

-Naruto sempai eres nuestro idolo- gritaron muchas chicas.

El rubio se aclaró su garganta para poder proseguir.

-Con ello habiendo deseado que hayan pasado unas felices vacaciones de verano, y esperando que esté sea un semestre de mucho éxito para todos, quiero anunciar, a los nuevos alumnos que el consejo estudiantil siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas para reclamos y sugerencias con respecto a su vida académica o dentro de los dormitorios, además no se permitirá el matonaje ni las malas costumbre- Naruto hizo una pausa al recordar todas la reglas que a incumplido, era un gran mentiroso-, esto será supervisado por los cuatro miembros; los miembros oficiales para este años del consejo son como vicepresidenta Sakura Kato- la mencionada se subió al escenario detrás de Naruto, para nadie del público pasó desapercibido como se llenaba de cuchicheos, Naruto tosio para que le volvieran a prestar atención- como Secretario Shikamaru Nara- de las mujeres hubo una oleada de aplausos y silbidos hacia el mencionado- y finalmente como tesorero Karui Komatsu- ese anuncio hizo que varios se atoraran con su propia saliva, es decir nadie se lo esperaba.

Sasuke marcaba en su boca una perfecta O, toda la semana estuvo pensando en quién sería el que tomaría el otro lugar dentro del consejo, los nombre que más sonaban eran tanto él como Neji Hyuga como Konohamaru (a pesar de ser joven), al ser los más destacados dentro de sus respectivas generaciones, pero el solo ver que una nueva estaba allí tomando su lugar hacía que rechinaran los dientes de la pura furia contra su amigo.

Naruto ahora estaba nombrando a los respectivos representantes de todos los clubes, Sakura se fijó que Ino era la representante del club de mecatrónica.

Terminada la ceremonia Ino tomó a Naruto un poco enojada.

-Naruto estás loco, nombraste a la frente de marquesina Vicepresidenta.

-Esta bien, no es que requiera mucho trabajo ese puesto.

-Ino eres presidenta, pero ¿como?, nunca lo mencionaste- se acercó Sakura, e Ino se coloco nerviosa haciendo que el rubio huyera del lugar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que soy la única miembro activa del club, Chouji trabaja oficialmente para el periódico y Shikamaru está en el consejo- Ino se acerco al oído de Sakura fijándose que nadie escuchara- La verdad, es que tenemos muchos miembros, el club es el que tiene mayores sustentos de todos- Ino con una mano hizo una seña refiriéndose a dinero- así que los miembros no activos ocupamos esa plata para poder irnos de vacaciones, yo soy la que verificó que todo salga bien , por eso soy el único miembro activo, pero eso no quiere decir que no hagamos nada, Shikamaru dentro del club es el que planifica la construcción de inventos, Chouji los hace y yo creo el programa con el cual funcionan, él smartwatch que usas lo inventamos nosotros, al igual que el teléfono.

Sakura se sentía sorprendida por dos cosas; primero por la inteligencia de esos tres chicos, y lo segundo en cómo unos jóvenes podían tener tan corrompido un colegio sin que nadie hiciera nada.

-Sakura, esta es no es una advertencia es un hecho- Ino la miró seria- por ningún motivo andes dando vuelta sola por el colegio, me escuchaste bien.

Sakura se limitó a asentir.

-Tenemos clases de matemática con Kakashi sensei, así que andando.

Sakura olvido que algunos ese día tenían refuerzo de matemáticas en la tarde, por eso ella dejó el libro en la pieza decidió volver sola a los dormitorios, no tenía miedo de nada.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba frente al espejo probándose un conjunto de vestido lila con una chaqueta blanca encima y una sandalias. En eso entro Sakura a la habitación.

-Hinata, no deberías estar en el club de Karate.

-Sip, solo me estaba probando este conjunto, iré con Kiba a la ciudad en una cita.

-¡Cita!

-Si, cita, tan poco creíble es que pueda tener una cita con alguien.

-Bueno... es que Naruto, tu ya sabes...

Hinata soltó un suspiro al entender a lo que se refería la pelirosa.

-Tan solo, creo que es mejor olvidar- Hinata apretó sus labios acordarse del rechazo a su confesión.

No aguantando más el interrogatorio la peliazul salió lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta dejando shockeada a Sakura.

* * *

La pelirosa corrió desde los dormitorios hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil. Naruto se encontraba revisando unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¡Naruto!

Sakura lo tomó de la camisa meneandolo bruscamente.

-Hinata va a tener una cita junto a Kiba en la ciudad.

-Así que bueno por los dos, Kiba hace tiempo que está enamorado de ella dattebayo.

-Pero ella está enamorada de otro.

-Eso que tiene que ver conmigo- Sakura soltó su agarre y lo empujo lejos.

-Tu simplemente no entiendes no es verdad- La chica salió dando un fuerte portazo.

En su enojo a penas salió no se dio cuenta que alguien escuchó toda su conversación y choco con ella.

-Ay lo siento- dijo Sakura mirando a Kin.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Que cosa?

-Lo de Kiba y Hinata.

Sakura no sabía qué decir, le debía su lealtad a Hinata.

-Ni siquiera intentes ocultarlo- Kin la tomó de la muñeca-, bueno vamos.

-¿Donde?

-Al club de vestuario, necesitamos pasar infiltradas para poder seguirlos.

-¿Por qué?

-Me prometí que haría cualquier cosa para que Hinata fuera feliz, y con Kiba no lo será, así que sabotiaremos su cita.

-¿Por qué?- Kin se paró en seco y la miró como analizando si contarle o no.

-Hinata fue la que creó el grupo en el que cantó, eso es todo- Kin sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear.

-¿A quién hablas?

-Tayuya, ella hará guardia en la estación hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad.

-Pero puede avisar a Hinata que la seguiremos.

-No te preocupes ella es de mi entera confianza.

* * *

Sakura y Kin vieron como Hinata se encontraba con Kiba en la estación del colegio, ambas iban vestidas totalmente de negro.

-Nose como me convenciste de vestirme así- dijo Sakura.

-Hay que vestirnos para la ocasión, tomaremos el vagón más lejano.

-Parecemos ladrones, no espías- Kin rodó los ojos haciendo referencia a que no le importaba- olle, y si el tren se demora una hora en ir y otra en volver, ¿por qué no viajan todos los días simplemente?

-Y levantarnos una hora más temprano ni muerta.

Las dos chicas se fueron lejos para que no las identificaran, pero siempre no fue muy grato el viaje, ya que la pelirrosa no hallaba cómo entablar conversación con su compañera, está parecia muy reacia a hablar de cualquier tema, a comparación de Ino y Karin con quienes convivió más durante el último tiempo, eso le recordó a Sasuke, meneo su cabeza intentando sacarlo de su mente, ahora tenía que centrarse en solo ayudar a Hinata. Para cuando llegaron a la estación de la ciudad, se encontraron con Tayuya que también vestía completamente de negro.

*En el cine

Hinata estaba en la sala de cine junto a Kiba, ambos se sentaron a mitad de la sala para poder visualizar bien la películas, las tres chicas se ubicaron en la última fila.

-Si vemos que intenta algo procederemos al plan- dijo Tayuya, haciendo que sus compañeras asintieron.

Pasó mucho tiempo desde el comienzo de la película, se notaba que Hinata estaba más pendiente de la película que de Kiba, en cambio Kiba estaba más pendiente de Hinata que de la película, estaban cerca de 20 minutos antes de terminar y Kiba estaba intentado pasar su brazo por la espalda de la oji perla, era momento de actuar, con mucho cuidado Tayuya se acercó al asiento donde estaban los dos sentados, Kiba estaba a punto de tomar a Hinata en su hombro para que ella se recostara en su pecho. Tayuya colocó en el cuello del chico una araña tarantula, al principio Kiba pensó que era la chica quien había tomado la iniciativa de acercarse a él al sentir las cosquillas en el cuello, pero su cara fue de sorpresa al darse cuenta que Hinata lo miraba seria.

-Kiba kun... mmm... eto- dijo Hinata.

Kiba cambió del susto el color de rostro natural a un azul, no sabia que era el cosquilleo que sentía.

-Tienes una araña en tu cuello- finalizó su amiga.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!, SÁQUENLA, SÁQUENLA- grito a todo pulmón dejando a todos enojados por el loco que estaba gritando a mitad de la sala de cine.

Las chicas aprovecharon de huir, mientras los funcionarios prendian las luces para ver que pasaba dentro de la sala. Hinata y Kiba finalmente fueron expulsados y vetados de ese cine.

* * *

*Camino hacia el parque.

Kiba aprovechando que fueron vetados del cine aprovechó la ocasión para poder invitar a comer a la chica.

-Hinata, dime que quieres comer.

-mmmm..., un helado.

-Bueno, entonces helado será, conosco una muy buena cercana al parque.

Mientras, muy cerca le seguían las tres chicas, y estás escuchando su conversación.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Tayuya.

-No lo sé- respondió Kin.

Sakura se fijó en una tienda de comida China.

-¿Cuales son los sabores favoritos de Hinata y Kiba?

-Hinata le gusta el chocolate-dijo Tayuya.

-...y Kiba la Menta-dijo Kin.

-Ya lo sabía, muy chicas esto es lo que haremos- Sakura les susurro su plan de acción.

-Es realmente bueno, juntarse con los el par de idiotas te pega la inteligencia- dijo Tayuya.

-¿Par de idiotas?

-Se refiere a Naruto y Sasuke, siempre están de tu lado y es raro, ellos dos son muy cerrados en su mundo- hablo Kin.

De no ser porque tenía que pasar al restaurant a comprar para adelantarse a la pareja les seguiría preguntando, pero decidió pasar por el momento, más adelante sabría porque los dos eran tan amigos pero a la vez tan distantes.

Las tres corrieron luego de pasar a la tienda corrieron al parque, mientras Sakura hablaba con la dueña Kin hacia un pequeño cambio de sabores, al ver Kin que se acercaban a la esquina les hizo seña a las chicas para que se escondieran.

-Dos helados- dijo Kiba- uno de menta y otro de chocolate.

La dueña de la tienda le dio primero el helado a Hinata, luego a Kiba.

Kiba miró ensimismado como la ojiperla lo comía con gusto, así que decidió probar el suyo, pero al momento de probar con su lengua el helado, se quedó un minuto en silencio dejando extrañada a la chica, luego dio un grito exhalando prácticamente fuego de la boca.

-Me quemo, me quemo- Kiba corrió a una fuente de agua y metió la cabeza en ella tomando agua.

-mmm..., Kiba- Hinata una vez que saco la cabeza de la fuente le señaló el letrero que estaba en ella.

Letrero: Por favor no beber agua de la fuente, en esta viven renacuajos que hacen que el agua no sea apta para beber.

El chico observo el color verdoso del agua y ahora le dieron ganas de vomitar, botó casi todo el contenido del estómago en ese instante.

* * *

*Sentados en el parque

Hinata le aventaba aire a su amigo que se encontraba reposando de su reciente accidente. Luego Kiba mirando fijamente a Hinata, se sentía horrible por no conseguir nada de lo planeado para ese día, ahora por mente lo único que pasaba era que quería besarla y pedirle que fuera su novia, mientras las tres chicas observaban detrás de ellos en los arbustos.

-Tayuya tienes todo listo- habló Kin.

-Solo necesito la orden mi capitana- Tayuya colocó su mano en su frente haciendo un ademán al saludo de los soldados.

Mientras con Kiba y Hinata.

-Hinata tienes algo en tu cara- Kiba apartó un poco de helado de su mejilla quedando muy cerca de la chica.

-Gracias- Hinata miró dirección al suelo.

-Hinata yo...

Kin miró preocupada la escena.

-Ahora- y hizo la señal a Tayuya.

Los aspersores comenzaron al lado de ellos a funcionar justamente en el "Hinata yo...", ambos chicos corrieron del lugar y Kiba sentía que algo andaba mal debido a que todo su día había sido estropeado así que a penas pudo alejarse del agua simplemente se paró frente a la ojiperla.

La actitud de Kiba dejó sin tiempo de reacción a las chicas las cuales se estaban comiendo la uñas intentado planear algo que las sacara de apuro.

-Hinata yo desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta que tan...

-KIBA, kiba eres tú dattebayo- Naruto venía con un montón de bolsas junto a Shikamaru, Sasuke y muchos otros chicos.

-Vaya mi suerte- el chico chasqueó su lengua y las chicas escondidas soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Kiba- el rubio miró a una sonrojada Hinata- Hinata, ¿como estas?- la chica hizo un reverencia- ¿los interrumpo?.

Todos los acompañantes del rubio se colocaron a reír, mientras Kiba se coloca rojo como un tomate.

-Escuchame dobe cuando crezcas lo entenderás- hablo Sasuke mostrando superioridad.

-Que dices teme- hablo un furioso Naruto.

-y ¿que hacen?- Hinata señaló las bolsas.

-Tráfico, queremos guardar provisiones de alcohol, cigarrillos y otras cosas, pensábamos hacerlo mañana, pero con el cambio de encargado lo mejor es hacerlo ahora dijo Suigetsu.

Hinata prefirió no haber hecho la pregunta.

-Vamos Kiba, necesitamos manos extras que nos ayuden con las cervezas- Naruto mostró que todos estaban con bolsas- y que dices te nos unes.

-Pero...- Kiba miró a Hinata.

-No te preocupes por mí, regresaré inmediatamente al colegio, de todas maneras tengo cosas que hacer.

-Gracias Hinata- Kiba sonrió y se fue junto a sus amigos.

-Adiós Hinata chan- dijeron los chicos mientras se iban.

La chica los despido con la mano, luego se quedó mirando el horizonte antes de decidirse.

-Chicas ya pueden salir de donde están.

Las tres sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda, decidieron escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Hinata se encontraba mirando el arbusto donde estaban escondidas.

-Hola Hinata- dijo Tayuya nerviosa saliendo de su escondite.

Sakura y Kin hicieron lo mismo mostrando su mano en señal de amor y paz. Hinata dio un suspiro.

-Chicas...- la oji perla colocó una mirada seria mientras se le acercaba- Gracias.

-¿Gracias?- hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Si gracias, por hacerme ver que no puedo ver a Kiba de otra manera que no sea como mi amigo.

-Lo sabía- dijo Kin abrazando a su amiga.

-Misión cumplida- dijeron las otras dos chicas chocaban sus manos.

-Fue divertido ver como sabotearon todo- Hinata rió- desde lo del helado hasta lo del cine- Hinata estalló a carcajada junto con todas- son únicas lo saben.

-Lo de cambiar el helado de menta por wasabi fue idea mía- hablo Sakura-, es que su cara- ahora río.

-Y lo de la araña en el cine- hablo Tayuya.

Las chicas se rieron a más no poder.

-Chicas saben lo que queda ahora- todas la miraron extrañadas- salir, salir y salir a divertirnos- todas aplaudieron- yo invito la primera ronda.

-Alto, irán así, no es que se vean mal, pero pareciera que vinieran de un velorio- Hinata mencionó a su vestimenta negra.

Las cuatro soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

*En el Chidori

-¿Y como lo pasaste en tu primera semana?- pregunto Karin a Sakura mientras le tendía una cerveza.

Hinata llamó a Ino después de darse cuenta que ninguna traía ropa encima para que se cambiaran, luego fueron al Chidori, Tayuya hacía de Dj mientras Kin cantaba así que se habían separado de los demás. Como le habían dicho era un lugar muy grande, sonaba como un millar de pájaros, curioso nombre.

-Algo agitada.

-Deberías ver el festival escolar y el baile de final de año- habló Ino acercándose a la barra.

-El lunes es día de charla en la enfermería- habló Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

A los hombres se les erizó la piel de tan solo recordar eso.

-¿que tiene de malo?- dijo Sakura.

-Dan hace las charlas- respondió Ino dejando cualquier duda saldada en Sakura.

-Y, cómo estuvo tu cita- dijo uniéndose Suigetsu en la barra.

-Eres un entrometido sabías- dijo Karin.

-El rey, y ¿como estuvo?, hubo beso, lengua, sexo...

Hinata como respuesta le lanzó su trago en la cara, haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Bailamos- Jugo se acercó a la ojiperla, Hinata lo analizó y aceptó la oferta, de lo contrario mataría al chico, pero antes...

-Si tiene más sed me avisas, hay más de dónde vino esa esa- Hinata señaló al trago que hay en la barra.

Todos los presentes rieron a más no poder. Suigetsu se paro seguido de Karin la que todavía se queria reir un poco más de él en privado.

-Debajo de esa cara tierna Hinata es una mujer decidida que como todos tiene su temperamento- dijo Ino.

-Bailamos- Haku miro a Ino la cual tomó la mano del chico y fue a bailar.

A nadie le pareció raro era normal bailar entre amigos.

-Sakura sama, bailamos- dijo Lee.

-Es que yo no sé bailar.

-COMO ESTÁN PUBLICO- Kin y su grupo subió al escenario- ¿por qué no jugamos un poco?.

-Siiiii- coreo la audiencia.

-Cada vez que cambiemos el tema, cambiarán con la pareja del lado, y bien todos listos- hablo Kin.

-Siii- coreo la audiencia

Sakura le dio ternura la mirada de Lee, qué más podía pedir, cambiaria de pareja cada cierto tiempo, así que le siguió de la mano hasta la pista.

Bailo con él aproximadamente un minuto, antes que cambiaran, luego cambio con Naruto y luego con Haku, ella se fijo que Naruto bailaba con una pelirroja que se le pegaba del cuello tendría que más adelante conversar con Hinata, cambiaron nuevamente la canción, ahora le toco con un pelirrubio que llevaba el pelo largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y tenía unas mechas sueltas, además tenía los ojos celestes.

-Nos conocemos desde antes- comenzó Sakura.

-Estas intentando ligar conmigo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kato, Sakura Kato.

-Soy...

-Me disculpas- dijo Sasuke- cambiaron la canción.

Al chico no le quedó de otra, pero en vez de cambiar de pareja simplemente se fue, en ese momento estaban tocando una música lenta y romantica.

-Molestia- saludo Sasuke.

-Mhp.

-Sabes que el de los monosílabos soy yo.

-Enserio, con lo mucho que conversas no me había fijado.

-Tu gusto es horrible.

-¿quien eres tu para decirme eso?

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-No te interesa

-Sabes que eres mi responsabilidad.

-No soy tu reponsabilidad, Dan es mi tutor, soy reponsabilidad de él, no tuya, no somos nada

Eso hirió el orgullo del Uchiha de alguna manera. Tomo a la chica fuerte y acerco su boca a su cuello haciendo un chupetón.

-Hasta que desaparezca eres mía.

Sakura le dio una cachetada y desapareció.

...Mientras a las afuera del pap.

-Halo Sasori, avisa a los jefes, la encontramos- dijo Deidara al teléfono.

 _...continuará..._

* * *

 **Apareció Deidara, ¿qué papel jugará?**

 **Competencia entre Shikamaru y Temari**

 **Review, porfis**


End file.
